The Butterfly Effect, Ranma’s 7,5 inch companion
by L.A. Riverburn
Summary: A little misflight of a certain pixie can have dire consequences for martial artist extraordinaire Ranma Saotome. Meet Ranma Saotome as he arrives at the Tendo dojo together with his dad and a seven point five inch flying companion.
1. Ranma's 75 inch companion

**Disclaimer**

* * *

Peter pan and Tinker Bell are owned by J. M. Barrie . Ranma and all that comes with him are owned by Rumiko and a whole other lot.

**Ranma's 7.5 inch companion**

* * *

We find ourselves in a remote region. Mountains encircle a small clearing, cutting it virtually off from the rest of the world, wrapping it up in its own magical world. The clearing is defined by a multitude of pools scattered across the place seemingly arbitrary. A peculiar landscape instantly distinguishes itself from other possible nearby clearings. From every pool were poles sticking out, mostly three or four for every pool, but at times five or six.

On one of these poles, we find a youth, dressed in a white gi outfit. The youth was keeping his balance with remarkable ease, as if he had been standing on poles a whole life. The youth was at the moment looking at a certain pool. A pool showing circling ripples. From the size and violence of the ripples, something heavy must've been thrown in very fast.

"Heh, I won" the voice was distinctly male, and had a certain cocky character.

"…" the voice was also waiting.

"Hey, you okay dad?" Less cocky now, but getting worried.

Suddenly, like a rocket, a giant panda erupted from the pool the youth had been looking at. The boy, not being used to Panda's jumping out of pools, stared shell-shocked at the giant panda, who, not in the slightest disturbed, took his stance on one of the poles across the boy.

"What the H…" However, before the boy could end his phrase, the panda attacked, and kicked the still shocked boy in the pool directly under him.

Splash,

After a couple of moments, a redheaded girl broke the surface of the pool. Quite disorientated, she looked around and above her. Her eyes quickly found a panda balanced on a pool. The animal in question was looking back at her with a certain dread in his eyes. The redhead, wondering what the dread was all about - not too mention that it was a panda looking at her - suddenly came to realise that her gi was clinging to something she shouldn't have.

Shivering, she slowly pulled her gi open, and looked down. Two firm breasts stared back at her. The redhead, quite in shock now, stared straight ahead slowly letting events dawn on her, and what apparently their implications were.

'Pool, water, dad, panda, me, also pool, dad's fault, me now girl ... dad's fault...' The redhead's thoughts weren't very coherent, but quite enough for her to know who to kill.

With a feral growl she burst out of the pool jumping back on her pole, opposite of the panda she now realised was her dad (and strangely enough this didn't seem to faze her all that much. But then again, she just realised she had turned female, it might be understandable that her mind was slightly occupied at the moment). It wisely had chosen to flee, very quickly and very cowardly too. He hadn't seen his son so angry before. His, or rather her eyes were drawn into a fierce angry glare, her teeth grinding and her whole stance screamed fury and anger.

Hence, the panda jumped of his pool, on the ground and began his amazingly – for a panda at least – speedy retreat. The redhead however wasn't about to let him escape, and jumped off her pole right on the spot her father had jumped on from his pole. Where the Panda had landed with a heavy thud, imprinting his pawns deeply in the mud, the redhead landed softly, hardly leaving any trace.

And so a very lovely pretty redhead began her hunt - unmistakably upset - for a terrified panda (and the panda had a fairly good reason to be worried too). Somewhere along her jump from the pool she had lost her pants, and was wearing beside a white gi top and boxers not a thing, rendering her shapely well muscled legs quite visible.

"You come back here you bastard" fuelled by a deep feral anger the redhead began rapidly gaining in on the Panda.

The panda noticed the fast approaching redhead, and instead of jumping around the area choose instead higher ground. He jumped on a quite wobbly rock formation shifting it every so slightly, however not making it plunge, and launched himself upwards.

"Stop running dad. You can't hide." The voice came closer, a perfect catalyst for the panda to quicken his pace, and with even more fervour it ascended the small hill (it hardly mattered though because the Panda's reasoning said that if there was reason to run, you might as well run all out. Also, you never look back. Chances are that the object of terror was still very terrifying when you turned around). The panda recognized the edge in the redhead's voice very well. It was that particular edge people used unconsciously when ready to kill about anything (and he had heard his share of those).

The redhead reached the rock formation his dad had chosen to climb higher on. With uncanny ease, she jumped from one rock to another, still quickly gaining ground.

The Panda had reached the top of the hill, and now had no choice but to run on flat ground. It knew it didn't really matter one way or another, on ground or climbing he was done for.

The redhead also realised her target was coming nearer quickly. She saw a rock sticking out, however didn't notice how rickety it was. She stretched her leg, reaching for the rock, planning on leaping from it directly towards the top of the hill.

Her feet touched the stone formation, and…

---------------------

300 years ago

"I don't see anyone here Tinker Bell!" The voice was carefree and smug. It was as if the owner thought he owned the world, as if he knew everyone would do his bidding. Or more accurately it was the voice of an eight year old who believed he was the fastest, strongest of all, but in all probability wasn't.

He had a green hat, with a red plume on it, under that a dark brown bush of hair, which was supported by a smiling face, and beneath this a torso clothed with a green shirt cut in sharp corners around his short sleeves. His pants were a darker green, and quite stretchy. His boots were brown. He looked like the wet dream of a couple of nature loving hippies.

The youth was also apparently flying, dodging the many different poles sticking out of the pools as he went.

"Strange place this. Why are there sticks sticking out of the pools? We don't have that in Never-land do we? Or in London for that matter. What do you think Tinker Bell?" His question was addressed at his companion, a small seven and half inch long pixie. The pixie, she flying at high speed, hearing the boy was addressing her turned around.

"Hey, Tinker Bell, what'dja thi…" The youth now also turned and saw his friend's uncoordinated flight right towards some rocks "Watch the rocks Tinke…"

But the warning came too late. While the pixie had tilted her head, she was flying, quite quickly, headfirst into a rock. The rock shook on the impact, but didn't topple down. The pixie however did, headfirst into "luckily" a pool.

"Hahahaha, watch where you're going Tinker Bell. Hahahaha" the youth apparently found the situation hilarious. He floated towards the pool were his diminutive friend fell into.

"Hey, Tink, you alright?" he kept floating above the pool a while, when suddenly, like a rocket, a white but slightly reddened ball of light shot up. It flew right in front of the youth's face, and apparently was saying something, kind of angry too if all her frantic movements were any indication.

"Come'on Tinker Bell, it was kinda funny." The pixie however didn't share the youth's sense of humour. With a huff, she presented her back to the youth and crossed her arms.

"Aah, don't be like that." Then he looked around and concluded that there weren't any interesting people to find.

With a sigh he told his friend so "There's no one interesting here. Let's head back for Never-land."

And with that the amused youth, and a slightly upset pixie returned to where they came from.

When both were nothing but a star in the sky, a man came out of his cottage, and immediately noticed the ripples in a certain pool.

"Aiyaaa, this bad. Don't know what drowned in it. Oh well, one day, someone fall in. just tell them very tragic story of fruit. They never listen anyways."

---------------------

Her feet touched the stone formation, and… under her weight the rocks shifted one last time before crumbling, and admitting that the laws of gravity were the stronger. With a loud rumbling noise, they plummeted down, taking an already shocked redhead with them.

And thus together with stones and dust, the redhead fell headfirst into another pool.

"Oh no, this tragic story. 300 years ago a... well… a fruit drowned there…" The guide pondered about this for a while "that cannot be right. Must be mistake."

The guide looked curiously in the pond, ready to run if whatever had drowned in there 300 years ago was something awful, grotesque or just plain ridiculous. A figure was swimming upwards and broke the surface of the water.

The guide looked shocked. The panda that had neared – making sure he kept a safe distance – imitated the guide's expression.

---------------------

The sky was bleu, and the sun was a blazing orb in the sky. Indeed, Nerima had a perfect sunny day, and luck would have it that it was Sunday. Everyone could enjoy the sun, the on-Sunday open shops, the scantily clad girls, the parks or those bizarre weary travellers. Well, two bizarre travellers, and one awfully odd sort of creature. Some were watching them out of sheer curiosity, which were mostly females but some males as well - others, all males, were watching one creature in particular for ... other reasons.

"So, tell me again why I don't have any bloody pants?" a perturbed voice asked to one of her companions.

"For the umpteenth time, I dunno, but I think it's because I fell in without any. Why you ain't wearing a white gi top, I don't know." The owner of the voice cocked her head, looking at what was beside him " Why? Bothering ya?" where the other voice was clearly female, and oddly high pitched, this voice was low and could belong to any next boy.

"Yea, quite a lot actually. For one thing" and the thing made a snorting sound making her disgust clear. "These yokes don't seem to stop staring at me" she looked around menacingly, but it didn't help any. Somehow people weren't getting aware of her anger, not even those who were watching them out of curiosity. (Besides, even if they did notice her unease, they would shrug it off as she being awfully cute)

"Well, easily solved. I'm sure if we asked some hot water, they'll give it to ya. Well, those not having any interest in the wrong places, or just fall unconscious." Loudly the boy laughed at his own joke, but got stopped as a tiny sharp pinch told him his joke wasn't exactly appreciated.

"Shut up" the creature huffed, and tightened her belt, while looking around at her audience. In retrospect, tightening her belt probably was not the best idea. Her clothes were small as it was; tightening them only enhanced her already elaborate features. True, it was only enjoyment for those with good eyesight.

"Bloody oddballs." She commented, keeping up the tugging at her small belt.

Out of nowhere, it suddenly began to rain heavily, soaking all three travellers to the bone. abruptly, they got more stares, as now out of nowhere a panda apparently appeared, together with a redhead who amazingly looked similar to the already quite peculiar other creature. She however pretty much stayed the same. The only noticeable (well, hardly actually) difference was her carrying now instead of a disgusted angry scowl, now a weary, frustrated frown.

She closed her eyes, and softly thumped her head with her right hand. "Jeez, this had to happen!" she muttered quietly. She sighed, and looked behind her. Observing that indeed they were quite wet, she decided she could use a lift and made it herself comfortable on the now quite disturbed and soaked trudging redhead.

Wearily, the redhead looked beside her. "what'dja think you're doing?" she asked irritated at the other creature.

"Sitting on your shoulder, what does it look like?" the voice had that particular tone of a person telling a baby something really simple.

"What? Get off, I'm no taxi" the redhead began wildly shaking her shoulders.

The one doing the sitting was frantically trying to hold on to the redhead, screaming at the her to stop. "Come'on, what's wrong with me sitting on your shoulders? I hardly weight anything anyway. And ya know how nasty it is to go around with weather like this."

The redhead stopped shaking, but gave the thing on her shoulder a hard stare. "You can go on well enough without sitting on me." But regardless, stopped shaking and let the other just sit on her shoulder.

After a fashion, she turned to her father "Hey dad, where are we going anyway? You said we had something to do in Nerima and all, but I still don't know anything, and we've been in Nerima now for a while"

The panda looked around; found a kettle someone was carrying around, grabbed the creature on the redheads shoulder and threw it in the kettle. The redhead gave the panda an incredulous look.

"What was that for? You know how she hates that" she stated mater of factually

/Son, I've got something important to tell you. I think she'd only complicate matters\

The redhead snickered at that "doesn't she? Doubt she wants to though, but she can't really help it, now can she?. Anyway, spill it. What's up?" she didn't interrupt her trudging though and only looked sideways to se what her father was writing on his panels.

/It is a grave matter of honour my son, which you are destined to fulfil\

"If it's another great technique I am 'honoured' to learn, you can piss of." The redhead hefted her quite insanely large backpack further up her back and frowned.

/It is about the future. Your future and the future of our school\

This got the redhead's attention. She turned around, put her backpack on the sidewalk and sat on it, her feet not quite reaching the tiles.

"Hit me, what's so important you gotta tell me" her genuine interest boosted the Panda's confidence and without further ado, the Panda revealed the nature of their trip.

/Son, you are engaged to one of the daughters of an old friend of mine\ as if someone turned the redhead off, her dangling feet stopped in mid-motion. Her fist clenched her backpack, and her eyes turned for the second time in a month in a deep dark angry scowl.

"You've got me WHAT?"

/It is a great honour son; you should be very happy\ the Panda didn't seem to change expressions much, besides backing away slightly. In case if increased fury, he was ready to run.

"You've got me WHAT?" by now, she had jumped of the backpack, and her scowl was deepening.

/It is with the daughter of my friend Soun Tendo. Taking a Tendo as wife is en insurance for the Anything Goes school of martial arts\ The panda, knowing the extend of the promise, choose to stand his ground, and didn't run.

"You've got me WHAT?" the scowl kept deepening to frightening levels.

/There is no need to get upset son. It is a deal made before you were even born\

"You've got me WHAT?" then after realising what the panda had written, she shook her had "You've got me What? WHEN?"

/Don't be so alarmed boy. It's a great thing to happen\

"A great thing...? Why you lousy good for nothing tosser. Are ya stupid or something? Engaging me of all things." She took her backpack, and took off.

While walking away, she turned and gave her dad an angry scowl "No deal dad, I'm gonna get back to China." She turned back, flipping her pig tail over her shoulder, giving her dad her back. The Panda however was not amused with his son renouncing the engagement just like that, and lunged for the redhead.

The hit connected, but the redhead wasn't about to go let that hit go unpunished. Before long both a panda and a redhead were dealing blows. At a certain moment, the redhead ran off, trying to get some space to launch a kick. She threw her backpack and shoes aside, and launched a kick at the Panda. The panda took the full hit and flew backwards. However with speed uncanny for a Panda it stood up and began rapidly punching. The girl almost seemed to blur when she evaded the Panda's attack, and with the same speed got hold of the Panda's right pawn, and lifted the humongous large Panda on her back and threw it on the ground.

"Bloody pickin' my fiancée for me like that." She sweated, and really annoyed now.

Many bystanders reacted shocked on seeing a petite little girl, being able to lift the large panda and threw it like a sack of flour on the ground. It at least did seem to do the trick as the Panda stayed on the ground.

"As I said, I'm bloody well going back to China" she grabbed her backpack and shoes she had thrown aside, and walked away again.

The panda however choose that moment to get up. Dazedly it looked around. On noticing the traffic sign the redhead had thrown it against, it grabbed it, and tore it out of the street with apparently little effort. It aimed the sign at the redhead, and went for a full hit.

------------

"A fiancée? What are you talking about that dad?" the voice was definitely angry.

"An engagement. It is a deal a friend and I made in our youth. We'll unite our two schools for the future of the Anything goes school of Martial arts. His name is Ranma Saotome, and he has trained in China for the last couple of months" the voice of the patriarch was calm but firm, soothing but resolute.

"Wow China" this was another female, not sounding quite as angry, quite enthusiast actually in fact.

"humph, China, so what?" this however did came from the same angry person

"Oh my, I don't know. What is he like?" this came from a third female. Where the first one was angry the other excited this one was calm and composed.

"Yea dad is he cute?" this was again from the excited one.

"I don't know" the patriarch sounded as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"You don't know?" all three females asked as one, incredulous at their father's answer.

"I've never met him, but that should be quickly solved, you see, he comet us any moment now" all three females looked at one another. After a second though, as if on queue, the bell rang.

Instantly both the patriarch as the excited girl went for the door, the other two remained indoors. However, both the patriarch as the girl came immediately running back followed by a huge Panda who was carrying what appeared to be a body and two backpacks.

The excited one, still excited really but for a whole new reason, shouted at her dad. "Dad, what's a panda with a dead body doing in our house?" she pointed at the Panda, screaming her head off.

The man just shook her head "I don't know"

The girl huffed "Well, he doesn't seem to be bothered by it" her screaming however woke the girl.

"bloody... turn the volume down, my head..." the redhead pushed herself up from the panda, and looked around, then at the people looking dead scared at both her and the panda. The panda, sensing the girl had woken up, picked her up in both his pawns, and put her in front of the patriarch.

Slowly, the man moved closer pointing at the now woken redhead. "Are you Ranma Saotome?"

The girl looked at the man confused. There was a reflex to be ashamed at her state of gender, but probably due to some flying loudmouth she wasn't so uncomfortable anymore.

"Ranma Saotome, Happy to meet ya" her smile was wide and genuine. She stretched her arm, wanting to shake the man's arm.

"He's so cute" commented the energetic girl.

The man however didn't take the girl's hand instead took the girl in a tight embrace. The girl, shocked, remained still. After two seconds however, the girl realised the man had eventually noticed the obvious.

He took the girl by the shoulders, and stared at what was clearly a bosom. Apparently not feeling too well the man fell unconscious. The girl bent over slightly her hands on her back looking down at the man with big wondering eyes, looking quite confused and cute in the process.

"Lovely start, just lovely."

**Rant**

* * *

Another check, another read, another couple of mistakes erased, now with Oxford Practise Grammar new edition next to me (I hardly looked at it)

Right, I got rid of much of the insulting here, and some of the more coloured British terms. I'm not going to change every bloody thing however (i.e. a taxi might be a cab, but that sounds rather awful so I'm not gonna do that). Besides, I'm not the only one writing like this. I've seen plenty fabulous Ranma fics using many British words and they hardly got pissed on. --

... Of course, I guess they don't let Ranma curse every half a second... okaaay, I got it, I'll make him a bloody angel. Ain't I just the most obliging person you've ever met

If you were wondering, it IS peter pan, or at least based on peter pan. Peter Pan came from London and I doubt it was 300 hundreds years ago. I don't know really, I haven't read the book, only heard things from here and there (something about him boarding a ship, sold to slavery, escaping, and landing in never land…). If it isn't really possible he's peter pan, call him Hiro Pan. Tinker Bell is Tinker Bell because Tinker Bell rules.

Now, as you can see, my Tinker Bell can talk loud here. I thought that in the movie "Hook" Our Julia also was able to talk (i.e. Julia Roberts played Tinker Bell).

Ehm… I also got a review asking if Ranko could see magical people and animals… clearly I don't know anything about that. But I'm glad you mentioned it. Love material to work with. Is there anything else Tinker Bell can do? I know she can make people fly (if they believe yadieyadieyah) with her pixie dust.

One last thing. someone said 20 centimetres is pretty tall for a pixie. well, Tinkerbell is a bit longer then Peter's head, and my own head is from the neck 25 cm. so, since peter is younger then me, I took his face 5 cm shorter then mine, and thought that 20 cm is a pretty nice size for a pixie. 20 cm is about 7 to 8 inches. Anyway, since most people use inches, I'll stay with inches.

Cheers,

Riverburn


	2. Here's a bloody fairy

This is the never seen before chapter. GASP, Rare, all people read...

**Here's a bloody fairy.**

* * *

Ranma looked at the man lying on front of her. He was crying and generally being very upset. She had no idea her gender would upset the man so. At first she didn't feel like being all embarrassed about her curse, but she couldn't help feeling a little guilty here. She wanted to apology afterwards, but didn't feel like interrupting the angry girl going on about how she was in fact not a guy. Like she didn't bloody know this.

All in good fun, but she didn't have to like the girl touching her breasts to emphasize her wrong gender. "please stop that" she said as the girl once more began touching her breasts. She scratched her head, trying to figure out what to do.

"psst, hey" Ranma looked up at the gi wearing girl. She was not looking at her, instead giving her dad an unbelieving look. "Why do you have a panda?" Ranma sighed and shook her head.

She whispered back to the girl, not wanting to disturb anyone in this family any more then necessary, including the crabby brownhead. "I've stolen him from a circus, they were mistreating him. But he's really a bad animal".

The girl in her gi pondered this for a second, and looked up at the panda that now was looking menacingly at the girl in front of her. It was not deaf. The redhead laughed nervously at the panda. "Oh... alright then" the gi wearing girl said eventually.

She then began to tune in on Nabiki's ranting, and decided that maybe this might really make the guest uncomfortable. "Hey Nabiki, have a little respect here. He... She's still a guest" Nabiki flat out ignored her sister, and just went on.

Akane looked at the redhead downcast demeanour. She really felt uncomfortable about the whole thing. Akane decided there and then to help the girl. Girls had to stand up for each other. She stood up, and softly touched the redhead shoulder.

"Hi there, you want to visit our dojo?" the redhead looked up at her with those big bleu eager eyes. Akane felt her heart melt before the onslaught of those eyes. "The name's Akane, you want to be friends?" the redhead didn't answer, instead gave her an incredible grateful look. Akane looked a second too long in those eyes before deciding that going to the dojo might be the wisest action here.

Ranma looked at the girl that called herself Akane. She's was very grateful Akane gotten her away from those people there, very grateful indeed; that girl, Nabiki was her name apparently, just kept going on and on. A friend would also be kind of nice, but she doubted that would last long, if this Akane girl could get over her gender problem fact, then she had yet to accept that other little problem that came with her.

She observed her new temporary friend, watching her fighting stance. She was pretty, but if she wanted to spar... well, she reasoned that from what she had seen from the girl, she had yet to go a long way before he'd seriously consider that.

"You study Karate right?" Ranma looked awkwardly at the dojo's ceiling, not wanting to meet her eyes. She did, a little, so she probably had to say that. But why study Karate if you had such a powerful school as the Anything Goes as your disposal?

"A little" hence she answered.

"You want to spar a little?" Ranma gave the ceiling once again a pensive glare. What to do, what to do? She wanted this friend as long as possible, at least longer then five minutes. Oh well, she just had to evade, wasn't it?

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you" Ranma inwardly laughed at that. 'You won't, don't worry about that' she thought to herself, outwardly she smiled brightly, which Akane took as a conformation.

"I'll go easy" Akane said probably trying to assure her. Ranma smiled kept smiling brightly "if you say so."

Ranma kept smiling, kept standing in a completely open relaxed stance, Akane on the other hand stood in a sort of battle stance, muscles alert, eyes on her target. She ran at her partner, lashing out. Ranma simply jumped over her fist. Akane went for a high arc kick. The girl spread her legs while coming down evading the kick, and landed softly on the floor directly ready to evade Akane's kicks without really thinking about it.

Akane apparently realised now and then that she wasn't going to win, or for that matter touch her sparring partner. "What's wrong? Hit me!" but Ranma wasn't even considering that. She liked her; she wasn't planning on hitting her.

Akane decided to go for the grand finale. She put all her speed and strength in this last punch. She lashed out, and felt her fist going straight through the dojo wall. Ranma was not there, but apparently had simply pivoted over her, with her index finger on her head, and was now standing besides her tapping her shoulder.

Both girls looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Hahahaha" 'You really need to learn a lot' thought Ranma.

"Hahahaha" 'I can't believe I got defeated' Akane thought.

"Wow, you're really good. Well, I'm happy at least that you're not a guy" Akane was sweating and adjusting her belt.

"Why's that" Ranma asked, not sure how to take this.

Akane turned around, and gave Ranma a smile. "Because I'd hate to lose to a boy" and with that she walked out of the dojo. Ranma remained behind looking a bit peeved. Eventually she too decided to walk out of the dojo, and get comfortable on the porch.

'What to do, what to do?' Ranma was in torment. She didn't know how to go about this. She could come out like she was, and give everyone the fright of their lives, or wait till things more or less have settled down, and then give everyone the fright of their lives. It wasn't really a problem that she changed genders, they'd accept that one - she hoped – each in their own way perhaps, but they'd accept. No, it was that other thing about him that might put a damper on things.

And if it wasn't for the fact that she was just so plain weird, it was because of her big mouth.

"Ranma, do you want to take a bath?" Ranma looked up from her pondering at the sweet girl. A bath was certainly not what she needed right now.

"No thanks, that's alright."

"But you've sparred, you'd better wash of the sweat from such extortion" Ranma looked unsure about what to do. Go into the bathroom, and change including having her little companion appear, or try to insist on not taking a bath. She could always come up with some allergy of hot water. She looked up at the sweet smiling Kasumi. There really wasn't a choice was there, not with that gentle smile.

Somewhat doubtfully, Ranma took the bathing stuff, and followed Kasumi towards the bathroom.

She unclothed herself, went into the bathroom, washed herself, doused herself with cold water, and neared the furo. It was full with hot soothing water. Steam gentle came out of the furo, telling Ranma's muscles what they were about to receive. Not that they had been busy lately, Ranma plain liked hot baths.

"Oh well, might as well go in".

------------

Nabiki rounded the corner, and found her sister

"Hey Sis, your bath's ready" Akane smiled gratefully, and thanked her sister. She walked over to the bathroom, unclothed herself, not noticing the dirty clothes already laying in the damper, and opened the door.

What she saw was something she didn't expect. A boy trying to get out of the bath, while apparently something flying was pestering him. They hadn't notice her, the boy was too busy swatting away the flying nuisance, which made, if Akane heard it well remarks about his build. Not really knowing what to do, she looked down, blushed and perhaps decided that maybe going outside was the best idea.

She shut the door hard, leaned against the door, and tried to comprehend what she just saw.

-----------------------

The pigtailed boy shivered as he looked at the just slammed shut door.

"Lovely way to get you introduced" he said, still looking at the door

"I'd say" where the boy apparently was troubled, the female voice snickered.

"So, you think we made a bad first impression?"

A pair of small eyes observed the pigtailed boy thoroughly, while said boy still stared warily at the door.

"If she knows what's good for her, she'll appreciate the first impression" she grinned.

----------------

"…"

"Akane, you look out of it" Akane gave Nabiki an empty stare

"I just saw the weirdest thing" Nabiki looked at the door her sister was currently leaning against.

Both eventually decided to retreat to the living room since there was this guy who might be able to explain things a bit better.

--------------

five people sat around the table watching each other. Nabiki was the first to break the silence.

"You're Mister Saotome I presume" the old man with the scarf nodded slowly.

"That I am"

"Well then" Akane cleared her throat "Can you tell me why there is a pervert in the bathroom, fighting with... with... I don't know what, but with something?"

Genma crossed his arms, closed his eyes for a second thinking his answer over. "That pervert sadly enough is my son, the flying thing you saw, is, in a matter of speaking his sister I think. But it might be best to wait for them."

None of them had to wait long, as two persons entered the room. All five pair of eyes turned to the two entering the living room

"Hello, I'm Saotome Ranma. Sorry 'bout all this" Ranma said somewhat embarrassed.

All could be looking at the tall muscular martial artist with black hair bound in a pigtail dressed in Chinese clothes. But they weren't.

"I'm called Ranko, and though I doubt I'm family here, I like to think myself a Saotome to, and I'm not sorry 'bout all this" totally unlike Ranma she wasn't embarrassed, actually, she was rather brazen about it all.

No, all eyes were looking at the seven and half inch tall fairy that gave of light, had two wings, red hair, and a Chinese shirt, but no pants.

* * *

more exactly, they were looking at this: hxxp:// img 129 . imagevenue . com / img . php ? image /equal sign\ 86979 /u\ Ranko /u\ 122/u\ 571lo.jpg change the x's to t's, and remove the spaces, the /u\ is an underscore, and the /equal sign\ is an equal sign 


	3. Mystery revealed

For those who just don't get it, I've explained it a bit better this time.

**Mystery Revealed**

* * *

Three people said across four other persons. From those first three, one might argument against one being human. This 'human' was Ranko Saotome, or at least, that's how she calls herself. The reason one might question the validity of her humanity, is because she's glowing, flying, seven point five inch long, has somewhat long ears and isn't wearing any pants.

"This's awfully boring. Let's do something else besides staring each other's bloody eyes out"

One might also offer her quite loud mouth as a valid argument. But then, one might wisely choose not to say this to her face.

"Excuse me for asking but What ARE you?" one – Soun - of those four other people tried to deny her humanity by clearly indicating her genderlessness. Ranko's golden glow instantly went blood red.

"What I am? Clearly a hell a lot more then you bustard. I'm Ranko, FEMALE" to empathize this, she cupped her breasts "See, breasts. That should make it clear for your very testosterone driven mind that I am bloody woman"

She crossed her arms, and huffed.

"Why aren't you saying anything bro, they insulted me?" the fairy asked sounding offended.

"Can't do that, I'm afraid. Gotta give them a breather there, you're not really an everyday occurrence, ya know." Ranma turned back to the four people sitting on front of him, and elbowed his dad.

"Ouch, Hey…" Genma waken from his reverie quickly turned back to his audience. He cleared his throat, and regarded the four people he was about to explain to must ludicrous story to. Kasumi, sweet as she looked, probably wouldn't care one way or another. Nabiki, the second daughter looked sceptic, but somehow that seemed her natural expression. Then the third person was Akane, who was still very confused over the bathroom incident. The fourth person was Soun, who surely would believe everything his best friend would tell him.

Genma cleared his throat "hmm, were to begin? Well now, let start at the beginning. And that beginning is what you've seen before you" he stood up, grabbed Ranma in one hand, and the fairy in the other, threw the boy in the pond, and the fairy in his tea. Both disappeared beneath the surface of their substances.

In moments a redhead broke the surface. The fairy apparently didn't appear.

"Is that the same person? Are you the same boy?" Kasumi was the first to ask for confirmation.

Genma nodded "Yes, I'm afraid so." Then suddenly he clenched his fist and appeared about to cry "Oh, I'm so ashamed that as father I couldn't raise you to be a better son, a better man among men. How you saddened your father, son."

The redhead quickly came hoping back, carrying besides a bucket of fresh cool pond water, an angry scowl.

"You ashamed? That's grand, I've got to live like a gonzesse half of the time. How's that for being ashamed?"

And with that the redhead splashed his father with the bucket of cold water. The now angry Panda attacked his redheaded son, who with equal fervour attacked right back.

"Excuse me for asking, but where's the fairy?" Nabiki, every being the observative kind of girl, noticed someone missing.

Both men stopped in their tracks, looking at Nabiki as if she were thick for not having figured it out by now. Then both decided to sit down, and start explaining how it all happened in the first place, well, Ranma threw his cup of tea on the Panda first.

Again Genma, smelling slightly of tea now, began. "A couple of weeks ago, we've arrived at the fabled training ground, namely Jusenkyo. There, you trained on poles, above a whole collection of magical pools, each with a different magical ability, but all with roughly the same effect."

"Let me guess, it transforms you into something" interjected Nabiki

"Indeed, whenever one hits one of the pools, whatever has drowned there before, you'll change into when touched with cold water, warm water however will change you back in your original form."

"But how could you take that risk Mr Saotome? Didn't you know the dangers?" Kasumi now asked.

Ranma turned to his dad with a chagrin expression. "Yes dad" the irony in his voice dripped like poison from a knife. "Didn't you REALISE that those pools were DANGEROUS?"

Ranma turned back to his audience. "My piss poor excuse for a dad can't read a word Chinese. Figured that knowing the place was fabled was enough reason to visit it. I bet it also had the word "free" near it" Ranma turned back glaring at his father "which I bet is the only Chinese word he knows".

Genma nervously laughed a little before continuing "Anyway, that doesn't matter now. As it is, I've fallen into the pool of the drowned Panda, so whenever splashed with cold water, I change into a Panda. My son here…"

Ranma clenched his fist "Yea, I've fallen into the pool of the drowned girl…."

"But… I think I'm missing something here. Where does the fairy fit in all of this?" Ranma looked Nabiki straight in the eyes.

"Well now, as you might guess, I kinda got upset suddenly changing into a bloody girl, and I wanted to make my dad understand that. Thing is, while hunting for panda skin, I tripped over some rocks, and fell headfirst into another spring."

"Don't say, Spring of the drowned fairy?" Nabiki interjected helpfully.

"Well, the guide says it's the spring of the drowned fruit" Ranma smiled and scratched the back of his head. "But then, he probably didn't know what exactly had drowned there. It ain't like we were paying any attention anyway."

Ranma sighed, before continuing. "So, whenever she gets splashed with hot water, she disappears. And well, I haven't really figured it out yet, but apparently, when I change she appears back."

"I don't get it, does this mean she can only appear when you're male?" Ranma turned to the inquiring girl. She still had an angry scowl, but was also curious.

"As far as I know, it really doesn't matter what" Ranma cleared his throat "it doesn't matter what shape I'm in. As long as I change ahem... shape, she'll appear... if she's gone of course" it was apparent the Ranma still didn't really feel comfortable talking about transforming and changing genders just like that.

"And the only way to make her disappear is to splash her with warm water?" Ranma nodded. "That's right. So I can have her with me both as girl and boy"

"So" Nabiki picked up her tea "When I throw this on you" and threw it at Ranma, who, caught by surprise, couldn't evade it "you change back" which he did by quickly tuning his high pitched voice in some more baritones, and switching the redhead for a blackhead. On his shoulder appeared a very disgruntled little redheaded fairy, with no pants on.

"And your little girlfriend reappears" Ranma violently turned to Nabiki

"She's NOT my girlfriend." Then, snickering, he turned back to look at Ranko " Actually, she's a pest"

"And he certainly is NOT my friend." The fairy retorted, now standing on Ranma's shoulder, shouting in his ear" I still don't know why I'm so stuck with him, of all people. No, the closest thing I'm probably here is his sister, and that's just to cover up the weird resemblance"

"You know, the resemblance with your female side is indeed uncanny, you know. Ranko's an exact copy of your female side" Ranma scowled at Nabiki mentioning his female side. "Only maybe a couple of inches shorter... and with wings, and she glows."

Ranko flew a couple of centimetres above Ranma shoulders and waved her hand dismissively in Ranma's direction, while looking haughtily the other way. "And as far as I'm concerned, those are the only similarities. I wouldn't want too much people connecting me with fish boy here."

"Well, I guess that's somewhat inevitable, ain't it overgrown mosquito"

"Twerp"

"Nit"

"Nancy boy"

"Flying idiot"

"Bloody piece"

"Brain-dead mongrel"

Nabiki, realising the Saotome not-exactly-twins were somewhat busy, turned to their father.

"Am I safe to assume that Ranko is in more then one way Ranna's copy"

Genma nodded sagely. "Exactly. During our travels I have concluded that indeed Ranko's behaviour and character resemble that off my son. However, there are also some differences. Ranko is very sure of her own gender, it being female, which in turn makes her very capable of hitting anyone she likes. She also appears to be a bit more violent. Ouch"

That last part was said after a certain miniature axe-kicked Genma's jaw.

"Shut up, old man. I'm not violent. I just know how to fight" that last part was said with a big grin.

"At any rate, as I said. Physically she seems a copy of my son's female side except thus maybe about eight times smaller, flying and glowing."

"And also probably a pervert" this came from Akane, who had kept her silence during the whole affair. Her only remark wasn't appreciated by both the fairy as the boy. The fairy flew towards the girl, and directly in front of her voice began screaming.

"How'dja figure that? You walked on us, not the other way around. For all I care, you're the pervert here"

Ranma's glowered, he really didn't appreciate her first calling him friend, and dropping him as soon as she found out. In fact, after that thought, he began joining the fairy in her protests.

"Yeah, why would we suddenly be perverts? You're the one who walked into to us. We were making a racket when you came in, you shoulda heard us"

"That doesn't matter, you've seen me naked" Both Ranma and Ranko screamed at this.

"WHAT? We didn't see you" Ranma added "I was to busy getting Ranko off my back to notice you"

"I don't believe you. Any man would look at a naked girl when he's with her in the room. They're perverts" that last word she spat

"We DID not" this was from Ranko "Look, if there is someone here a pervert, it is you. You've walked into us, you've noticed us, seen us naked and all..." she pondered this for a second "well, you've seen Ranma naked, but that's beside the point, and you've probably taken a good look"

At this Akane began to blush.

"Hah I knew it" now Ranko was screaming energically, sensing she was winning. "you did get a look at him. The only who's a pervert here is Y..." before she could finish that phrase however, a large hand grabbed the fairy and threw her once more in a coup of tea.

"oh my, Mr Saotome, you're on your third cup of tea now." Ranma glared at his father accusingly.

"Glad that is out of the way, I would so much hate to throw family of my oldest friend out of the house" Soun's glare towards Genma was hard, and so Genma rightfully gulped very hard.

Soun observed Akane, who sat, shock-still staring angrily at where the fairy had disappeared. Somehow, Ranma got the impression that the girl never had blushed so hard as she was doing now. At any moment now, he'd expect her to run to her room crying her eyes out being found out a pervert. Well, this was one way to seriously screw this up royally.

But Akane didn't, Akane kept staring at the same spot, somewhere above the table. Glaring, angrily, as if willing to let the fairy reappear, so she could retort, tell her why she was certainly NOT a pervert.

"Let's forget the problem fairy for a moment…" Soun began but Ranma objected "Hey", Soun gave Ranma an angry glare, Akane did the same, Nabiki also turned to him, also not looking too happy. Kasumi also turned to Ranma, but just looked disapproving.

"Just ehm… you know, no nasty-talk but… go on, and stuff" Ranma could only stare embarrassed at the floor in front of him.

Soun took a swig from a cigarette before continuing. "Alright then Ranma. Your problem is fairly grave" Akane kept glaring at Ranma, as if anything of what Ranko did was his fault "At least, the fairy is. The other problem shouldn't be too much of a problem. So, Son. You can choose any of my daughters. Kasumi nineteen, Nabiki seventeen and Akane sixteen"

Ranma looked at all three females.

Akane was glaring daggers and destruction at him, still not having said a word since the fairy incident. Luckily enough, her blush began to dissuade.

Nabiki just looked very unhappy about all this.

Kasumi still looked disapproving.

"Why don't you marry the fairy, you sicko?" Ranma looked at Akane, who had said her first words after the Ranko had so easily proven Akane to be a pervert.

"You form an excellent threesome, yourself, your other self and she." Ranma kept looking at her, now disgusted with her.

"Still Akane, don't you think Ranma would be perfect for you. Once you train that fairy. A fairy slave, and a guy, one part male, one part female" Nabiki offered, ever helpful as she is.

"Hey, no one touches the fairy" Ranma interjected

"Yes" added Kasumi "He'll be perfect for you. You hate boys, well, this is the perfect compromise."

Akane didn't say anything; she just kept staring hell and pain at Ranma.

"What're ya staring at me for you violent brute." Ranma then turned to his dad. "You can't let this happen dad. She'll kill me. Look at those eyes." Suddenly, Ranma's eyes turned dead serious "If I go down, you'll go with me, Panda" Ranma smiled menacingly.

"Besides, I don't have any time for this. I need to go back to China, to get a cure and stuff." At this point, Ranma was violently shaking his dad. While looking over his shoulder at Akane.

"Just look at her. That macho brute is gonna whack me dead. I don't want to die. Not by the hands of some ugly chick" and while he kept increasing the speed with which he shook his dad, he got whacked over the head with a table.

And so, the second chapter ends, hopefully everything is cleared up, for now. Some are happy, most are unhappy, others are redefining glares and red hot rage and others smell of tea.

* * *

Cheers,

Riverburn

Rant

Oh, another thing. A gonzesse is an ugly word for a woman. I didn't really know any other English word.

Hope this'll have answered some questions.


	4. School is a place for Bloody fairies

**School IS a place for bloody fairies**

* * *

"This is your fault, you know" Ranma was not a happy redhead, and said redhead accusingly told the other redhead so.

"How's you being a piece my fault?" Ranko was a cheery redhead, but also kind of defensive at the moment. She didn't like being accused.

"You made that brute splash a bucket of cold water over me" Ranma turned to the miniature on his shoulder.

"And how did I do that? Asked her? Like "Hey, Miss Issue, I don't really exist at the moment, but never mind that, could you like, throw a bucket over Ranma, cause really, that dipshit doesn't deserve anything else, does he"" The fairy returned Ranma's glare eye for eye.

"No…" Ranma said with a sigh "more along the lines of: " You looked at Ranma's naked body, you pervert" you should see her face, a real tomato. " Ranma probably didn't help his case any that he was snickering at that. "Anyway, you really said the wrong thing apparently. She's mad, and for some reason, she's mad at me. Like I have any control over a psycho like you."

The little fairy laughed at hearing how Akane was all embarrassed "Ha, that yoke doesn't deserve any better. Calling me a pervert like that why she's one herself. Why'd you stand for it anyway?" she asked obviously irritated at his lack of action.

"I don't. It just that hitting girls like that…"

"Wait a minute here. You can hit me all you want, but you won't hit her? What's up with that?" The anger of the little fairy didn't diminish at all, if her glowing red was a safe indication.

"Hey, I know how strong you are! You've got me strength, my speed, my endurance, just in a smaller package. Besides, you're a bloody fairy, that's something completely different"

Ranko thought about that then suddenly, she found a reason to renew her anger. "Hey, how's being a bloody fairy any reason for me to be less female? I'm probably more female then that damn yoke you're now supposed to marry!"

"Well, ain't gonna argue there. She's one brute alright." Ranma eyes suddenly flew open and then turned his head to look at the fairy.

Ranko was caught by complete surprise "He… Hey, what's up with the sudden look? Something on my face?" Ranko began frantically washing her mouth with her dry hands

"How did you know Akane was engaged to me? You were long gone when that happened"

"What sorta question is that? Of course I know, because…" she froze with her finger still pointing at Ranma, as she realized that she indeed had no memory of Akane being engaged to Ranma. "well, I just know alright? Maybe we share a brain, or more likely, your brain was transferred into mine, and you're brain-dead now, and probably in time will become my brainless slave – mind ya, while transferring, there probably weren't any brain-shrinking processes" Ranko began to bawl loudly. Ranma groaned, and with thumb and middle finger, shot Ranko from his shoulder against the wall.

"Son, you awake?"

"Sure pops, what's up?"

Genma sat himself opposite of Ranma. "Well son, apparently, we'll be staying here a while. As with all the other times we've settled for some time, you'll attend school."

"What, Again? But I know all I need to know?" a loudly laughing Ranko was his answer on what a certain fairy thought about that. "Hahaha, you knowing anything? Hahaha, that'll be the day."

Both Genma and Ranma groaned "Thank you for your totally unasked opinion. Now get lost will ya."

"But dad, you ain't seriously expecting me to go to school again?" Ranma asked incredulous.

"I am, and you will go to school son. While the wisdom you learn there might not seem directly useful for a long life martial artist, the sharpening of the mind is" Ranma glared at his dad.

" Who're your quoting? Some idiot again who doesn't do anything but sit in a temple, train and write books? Like he knows shit about school"

Genma was getting a little fed up with his son. "It doesn't matter son. You WILL go to school, whether you like it or not"

Ranma pointed at the seven and a half inch creature floating on her back kicking her legs in the air and laughing her little arse off. "What about her?"

Genma pushed his glasses up his noise. "Well Ranma, you'll understand that you can't take Ranko to school. Remember that fairies aren't an everyday occurrence"

Ranma looked with chagrin at Ranko "You don't say" then he looked back at his father "guess there's no helping it. Alright then"

Reluctantly Ranma stood up, took the satchel his father was carrying, and was about to walk out the room when he bumped into something angry.

"Look out where you're going idiot." Without waiting for an answer Akane stomped on, one hand holding her satchel and the other clenched in a fist.

"What's her problem" Ranma asked to no one in particular. Ranko, having flown besides Ranma, felt the need to answer that. "I think you are" Ranko flew about the same height as Ranma's head and watched Akane stomp off. She shielded her eyes with her hand, and whistled softly. "You've got one nutjob on your hands there Ranma".

Ranma just sighed.

Ranko clapped Ranma gleefully on the shoulder, which Ranma hardly registered. "Don't worry trooper, go tame that shrew" laughing, Ranko flew back into the room.

Ranma shrugged, and followed Akane.

----------------

"What's wrong anyway with that psycho pixie anyway?" Ranma looked down from the fence he was walking on. Akane was pointedly not looking at him, she still was very angry, still hold her satchel if it was the most important object to her, still clenched her fist and still had little red dots all on her face.

"She's a fairy okay, not a pixie." Ranma looked over Nerima as he walked, idly answering Akane.

"Whatever, what's her problem?" Akane still made a point of looking away, which suited Ranma just fine.

"You, I guess" Ranma answered matter of factly.

"What've I done to her?"

"You don't know? Come'on you ain't that dim" Ranma again turned to her "then again, maybe ya are."

Akane clenched her teeth, and violently turned her head "she acted like a pervert. If she's a pervert, then she shouldn't start hitting me when I call her one. Or can't she handle the truth?"

"Why call her a pervert when she ain't, when you don't even know?"

"I call someone a pervert whenever I damn well like to do. Besides, she's apparently your clone, which says a lot"

"How'd ya figure that?"

"All boys are perverts" Akane huffed, and again looked before her.

"A bit like how you are a macho chick, a brute and a yoke?"

Suddenly, something heavy and fast came running along the fence.

"Ranma that's no way to treat your fiancée." Genma raised the fist he had just knocked his son with.

"What the hell, Dad… what are you doing here?" snapped Ranma angrily.

"Doesn't matter son, You'll…" Ranma didn't feel like listening to another stupid tirade of his old man, and kicked him off the fence into the nearby lake.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that last part" Ranma stood on the fence - snickering - looking over the water, when suddenly, a giant panda erupted from the lake. Ranma easily dodged the angry swings the panda took at him and eventually jumped away.

"Can't catch me" Ranma smirked as he was doused by a splash of cold water.

With dread and impending doom, Ranma looked at the ladle lady.

"Lovely, just lovely" The redhead said simply. "Right, I'm off."

Akane had watched the exchange totally indifferent. "Idiot" she simply said. She considered for a moment asking a neighbour for hot water, but eventually decided that she'd rather have a one more school day without the disaster boy.

Before Ranma could continue however, his dad was next to him. "You will go to school son, whether you want to or not. Just ask someone around here for some warm water. They seem nice people. I'm sure they're willing to give you some hot water if you ask nicely."

"Even lovelier" Ranma sighed.

Ranma rang the bell the first door he found, and with that Genma was off. A nice middle aged lady opened the door.

"Hello there young lady, can I help you with something?"

"Yes, can I have some hot water? It's ehm, for euh… a condition I have. You see,.. if I… you know… don't have warm water every hour or so I drop dead?" The woman mistook Ranma's unease for embarrassment over her condition.

"Oh my, then I'll quickly get you some hot water then. Just stand here." Nervously Ranma looked around her. Akane had already gone… or wait, no, that was her, talking with some guy in a dark robe. Apparently the man was wearing glasses, and carrying a skeleton? 'Why would anyone In their right mind carry a bloody skeleton? Oddball. And why's Akane so red in the face? Did that guy also called her a pervert?'

"Here you are" the lady returned, and carried with her a glass of warm water. Still looking at Akane and the oddball, Ranma carelessly threw the warm water over himself, and instantly changed proportions. The woman fainted on the spot.

"Just grand" Ranma said looking down

"Grand indeed, ya tosser" said a rough female voice next to him.

---------

Three minutes earlier.

A fairy with no pants on, just a red shirt was flying on her back, feet crossed and arms under her head and a very bored expression.

"I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored" she declared to the world, trying to convince anything willing to hear it that she was in fact bored.

"I'm soooooo bloody bored." The fairy flew on, not watching where she was going.

"Bored, tired, bored stiff, jaded, bored to tears, bored to death, bored rigid, tit bored! What's the old man doing anyway? Looking for another bloody job?" The fairy mused to no one in particular.

"it's so unfair. Why do I gotta stay here? One paper reading idiot, and one sweet lady, but nonetheless not the most exciting figure of all. There has to be something I can do. Anything is better than nothing"

"Ranko-chan watch out" but it was too late. The fairy flew herself against the window, and plunged headfirst into the warm dishwater.

"Oh my"

---------

A smiling doctor tofu opened the door to – apparently – allow a smiling seven and a half inch fairy in. The fairy's smile reached her ears, and she had her tiny hand extended.

"Hiya, I'm Ranko Saotome, Happy to meet'cha."

Not knowing what else to do, the doctor reached out with a finger, and shook the fairy's hand. "well hello there. You're new here, aren't you?"

Ranko laughed at that. "Wow, how ever did you guess that?" then she looked sideways "My bro is coming. You see, the yoke somewhat got this woman all fainting over him. Dunno how he did that. Anyway, here he is".

Doctor Tofu, expecting a little male fairy carrying a full grown woman saw somewhat to his relief a normal looking pigtailed boy carrying a woman on his back.

"Hiya, I'm Ranma Saotome, Happy to meet ya" slouching somewhat under the weight of the woman, Ranma extended his hand to politely shake the doctor's.

Doctor Tofu examined the woman "what happened to her?".

"Don't know really. She just dropped down all of a sudden. She ain't dead is she?" Ranma let out a sight when he saw doctor Tofu shaking his head.

"If I were to guess, she fainted out of shock" Ranko and Ranma started at each other, then looked back at the doctor. Embarrassingly scratching the back of her head Ranko asked "an out of nowhere appearing fairy plus a gender changing girl. Would that suffice?"

Shocked, the doctor looked at the two. "But I'm really a boy" added Ranma as afterthought.

Doctor Tofu eventually took the woman from Ranma's back. Ranma gratefully arched his back. "Thanks there Doc. Euh... Well, I guess we need to go to school." And with that both were off before the Doctor could say anything.

"Look at what you did, you spaz" Ranko said accusingly. Both of them were still discussing the incident with the woman.

"Shut up okay."

"So, how're ya gonna explain me at school" Ranko stood on Ranma's shoulder leaning against his right temple.

"dunno… maybe I could hide ya in my bag or something."

"No deal bustard, boring enough at that dojo place, I'll be really dead-bored in your bag."

"We could just let them suck and egg and let'em deal with it"

"Grand idea, but you are supposed to stay in school, not thrown out the moment you enter?"

"What? You think they're gonna throw me out because of you? That they throw you out is understandable. But me, bloody scholar that I am." Ranma grinned cockily.

Ranko entwined her hands behind her neck, looking at the way they were going. "Sure you are, but then Mr scholar, can you tell me which way we're going?"

Ranma suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, sending Ranko flying of his shoulders "Watch it", about midway to the ground she stopped, and flew in front of Ranma's face.

Ranma ignored the fairy flying in front of his face, hands stretched around her lean frame, leaning slightly and looking angrily at him. Instead he began to look left and right, and made the only conclusion he could make. "Sure I can't." and with that grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"You idiot" Ranko was now all tense, and mouth wide open screaming at Ranma what an incredible idiot he was.

Ranma snapped his fingers, and shot the 7.5 inch pantless fairy flying headfirst into a sign saying that Furinkan high was exactly the opposite direction. "Bleeding fairies, shouldn't intrude on scholar's business."

And with that The Martial artist self proclaimed scholar took of heading for Furinkan High, followed by a fairy who was tightening her belt around her shirt, because really, she had no pants, and she wasn't planning on flashing her pretty yellow knickers to just anyone.

----

Both Ranma's and Ranko's face had a peculiar expression, one that might be recognized as total shock.

"What the hell is happening here?" snapped a totally raffled Fairy.

"I'm not too sure, but if I were to guess, I'd say the yoke is kicking and smashing what appears to be a wide variety of sportsmen" Ranma paused for a moment "ranging from wresters to tennis players, to soccer"

Akane, almost finished, grabbed a cricket players arm and twisted it in a very painful looking angle.

"Oooh, nasty" commented Ranko.

"Looks quite painful indeed" agreed Ranma.

Not long after both teens had arrived, well one normal, though no very, teen and one fairy teen Akane was done. She came walking towards them, and stopped when she saw Ranko, and gave her a warning glare.

"Ranma, have you lost your mind? What's … Ranko doing here?" Both Ranma and Ranko totally missed the pause Akane made, in which she in no uncertain terms was about to tell what she thought of the bloody fairy

"What, you got a problem with her, you macho chick?" Ranma asked, somewhat heated. Ranko immediately took a fuming stance, floating about, arms tense next to her nimble body, eyes sparkling fire.

"Sure I do" the darkness in Akane's voice couldn't be misinterpreted. Then Ranma once again noticed the dark spots roaming her face.

"Well, tough luck. She's gonna stay"

Akane groaned and muttered softly a silent 'lovely'.

"And what about teachers? I'm not sure they're going to fancy your fairy"

"Hey, I'm right here you twit. Don't talk like I'm bloody not" Ranko was done with fuming, and felt very much like adding some more dark spots on the jock's face.

"She can fly a bit around, she doesn't really need to go into class"

"Are you daft? Of course she can't. In class, out of class. Fairies don't usually fly around here."

"Well, now they do, bloody good to, this place could use some cheering up. What's better then a sparkling fairy" Ranko, done feeling left out, butted in.

"You keep out of it"

"And why should I? ya Tosser" Ranko's glare met Akane's with equal fervour.

"Because I'm discussing it with Ranma here, idiot"

"ehm…" Ranma inserted lamely.

"And what makes ya think I'd listen to any crap he says?"

"'cause you're his fairy"

"That I appear when he changes doesn't bloody well mean I'm his."

"It does, and besides, I don't wanna talk to you"

"Oh you don't. Well you better bloody well get used to it then. As much as I don't like it, Ranma and me, we come in one package. So him being your fiancée and all, you're bound to talk to me anyway." At this point, Ranko was screaming. And though Ranko's voice doesn't carry very far, her being tiny and all. It was far enough for a certain person to have heard it.

"WHAT?"

All three of them suddenly looked up at almost the entire student body staring at the argument Akane and Ranko were having, safe to say, they were fairly baffled. The person standing in front of the group, a bit apart, was a tall young man, a blue and black kendo uniform.

"I will NEVER allow such travesty to continue. An Engagement to Akane Tendo is not allowed." The posh voice spoke with a certain self justified anger, which somehow both Ranma and Ranko immediately recognised as stupidity.

Of course, the person had to scream this, and so, since probably the entire school population was standing on the school square, the whole school had heard it. And those who were deaf, dead and hiding under a rock would soon enough hear it.

Every face in their audience expressed complete bafflement. After some seconds, the first people began to comment. The reaction from the girls were clearly different than those from the boys.

"Akane, how could you?"

"Don't let a guy destroy your principles Akane"

"You're our example, don't succumb to a guy"

Of course, not every female said something along those lines.

"How come you get all the cute ones?"

"Hey Akane, what if you take all the boys from our school, and leave this one with us."

The guys on the other hand shared a very common sentiment.

"What a lucky bugger"

"Competition has just reached new levels."

Where the girls seemed to be split into two groups, all boys shared a similar emotion, jealousy, and in some cases even resignment. Somehow, they instinctively knew that this guy probably was way too much to handle. The way he walked, the way he was dressed, the way he had a female fairy flying next to him, looking pretty much like him, smaller, and with wings.

"Wow, look at that fairy" the boys had noticed the fairy before, mind you. However, the initial shock from seeing an actual fairy – arguing with Akane no less - having faded, they now noticed something far more interesting.

"Look at those knockers"

"Yeah, she's small, but still"

"Makes you wonder what they'd be normal sized?" some boys began imagining just that. Drool and blood where finding their exits through respectively the mouth and the nose. Ranko, being far too engrossed in her argument with Akane, didn't pay any attention to them, till someone noticed she was not wearing any pants.

"Is it me, or is she not wearing any pants?" suddenly, all the boys began to edge closer.

"Damn, she's indeed not wearing any." Now, Ranko did notice the attention she got. Akane and Ranma also noticed, and all three of them turned their attention to the group of boys coming closer.

"I wonder what she's wearing underneath."

"Panties, lace, and probably red" the way all the boys were speculating about her underwear made Ranko understandably very uncomfortable.

"Hey, what're ya tossers thinkin' about?" Without really thinking about it, she again tightened her belt, while nervously looking from boy to boy.

The group of tossers however didn't listen, and slowly, but surely began to near. Was it a real wish, or just a trained impulse, no one knew, they probably didn't to, but suddenly, all began to attack – arms, fists, bokkens, rackets, sticks and whatnot raised –screaming wishes to date Ranko. Poor perplexed Ranko, instantly took a ready stance, and waited for her enemy to come into slashing range.

Akane, standing in front of Ranko – and herself being completely out of it – had no chance to evade or counterattack the sudden mass of testosterone and was completely overrun.

Kuno, previously standing in front of the group, had simply joined the group sprouting nonsense about how he would guard the mystical angel of love her panties, by apparently attacking her as well.

Ranko, flew very fast between the bokkens, poolsticks, potty's, hammers and whatnot. Her uncanny speed and agility made her impossible to touch. The problem was the though she had no problem hitting them, and could really hit them hard, her little fists and feet were more cute and adorable then lethally and painful. So, a great many were unstoppably trying to or defeat Ranko, or look under her skirt.

Ranko's was with extraordinary acuteness perceiving her surroundings making the testosterone driven group fight it out themselves – make a pool player smash his stick in the eye of a wrestler she just flew in front of. Of course the kicks and hits of the males weren't as effective as say, Ranma's punches, or Akane's kicks.

Luckily for her, Akane decided that although Ranko really was a pest, she didn't deserve this. Besides, the horde of Hentais again showed they didn't deserve anything else (her personal crusade to kick and smash anything perverted kicking in), and maybe the worst, they had overrun her. Overrun her? Like she was nothing and that Ranko twit everything.

So she had began her second round of 'smash the perverts'. Problem was that they were far more driven this time, and with an awful lot more. Not that, this really was a problem for Akane, it just took a fair bit longer. Of course the fact that they only had eyes for Ranko helped, both to fight them, as frustrate her even further because they were ignoring her.

Ranma in the meantime was just idly standing by, not really knowing what to do. He knew Ranko could handle this. If anything, thought Ranma, she could worn them out easily. She didn't have his strength, but did have a version of his endurance, which meant to him, that she could go on like this for a couple of days.

Ranma scratched the back of his head. However, this was getting awfully boring now.

"Hey Ranko, you need a hand? Strikes me that Akane's help doesn't really speed things up" Ranma had chosen his words carefully. Ranko was somehow very sensitive about receiving help. He had no idea where she got that from. Anyway, blaming it on Akane was a sure way to have her accept his help, though it was rather unfair since Akane was probably doing more persisting damage then Ranko. There was only so much a seven point five inch fairy can do.

Akane had heard him alright, and growled between pants in response, but more then that she couldn't manage. The stream of boys didn't seem to end. Ranko apparently didn't have such a hard time. While almost teleporting herself from one boy to the other, at least that was what it looked like for the boys who couldn't catch her on the best day of their lives (while ranko being blind and deaf).

"Sure, don't want to exclude you from the fun." Ranma smirked, threw his schoolbag to the side, and got in a fighting stance.

"Hey, Akane, them teachers probably want us in time, right?" Ranma didn't make any move, just kept standing in ready stance.

"What?" Akane's voice was frustrated and worn out.

"Us, on time, important?"

"Of course that's important! Auw, hey, watch were you're going idiot" Akane gave a nasty punch in the boy's abdomen who tried to walk over her.

And then Ranma began to interfere. Ranma's kicks were swift, fast, en precisely timed. It was as if he danced. His hands connected, but, like a graceful dance, they continued on, never seeming to have been stopped, on to the next victim. The punch that didn't seem more then stroke, send the boys flying, completely out of it, and if that wasn't the case, impressed enough that maybe they shouldn't try to fight that guy.

And in no time there was only one guy left standing. His hair was dark brown, his clothes bleu and black, his weapon a bokken.

two people were standing in front of him, another flying. One in a ready combat stance puffing a bit, one other yawning and scratching his left leg with his right foot and the last one checking her nails and rubbing them against her chest.

And thunder roared.

* * *

Rant.

All rant is at the start of the story (i.e. chapter 1).

Cheers,

Riverburn


	5. Bloody Fairies and Samurais

** Bloody Fairies and Samurais **

* * *

In a matter of seconds your everyday Furinkan highschool square had turned into a warzone. Bodies were scattered everywhere in all manner of positions. The only thing missing were the vast quantities of blood. There was blood, but only a modest amount, trickling from a great many noses.

Ranko, who hardly had had to try to evade the many attempts at defeating her, had... well moved quite a lot. Her shirt was fairly long, but not long enough to function as a decent skirt. The results were that some of the more lucky unconscious boys were murmuring something about yellow knickers, and consequently had blood soaking from their noses.

The person wearing a bleu black outfit observed the warzone without any apparent interest. Eventually, he turned his attention towards the three figures before him, all three regarding him with or wariness or disgust or indifference.

"Such a boorish lot. They never were destined on capturing such magnificent spirits as now flies before me. But as always, before one such as I can date his destined loves, I must overcome an obstacle" the past part was said pointing his bokken as Ranma.

Ranko quietly whispered in Ranma's ear "And he is? The only difference with the rest is he's standing." Both Ranma and Ranko chuckled at her comment. Indeed, Kuno while indeed standing had several tiny foot and fist-marks on his face. Also the occasional normal sized foot or punch was visible.

Akane however wasn't laughing. She turned around, frustrated at the two behind her. "Will you two stop that? Kuno's more dangerous then all those guys combined. You'd better take him serious". Both Ranma and Ranko gave her a sheepish smile.

"Indeed, as my love Akane has so rightfully proclaimed me, I am better then any of these... these" Kuno snorted in between "these peasants."

Ranko and Ranma looked at each other. "Well now, if you're so impressed with his strength and all. Don't let us interfere, you be good now." Ranko gave Akane a wide smile, while tapping her head. Akane wanted to grab the fairy, and squeeze the very life out of her. It was her firm belief that killing was wrong that stopped her. The fact that she couldn't catch her on her best day had of course nothing to do with it. So instead Akane grinded her teeth and fumed.

Ranko didn't give Akane another glance as she flew towards school. Ranma not really knowing what to do shrugged and followed. Somehow he did give Akane a sort of apologetic smile, but the smile might very well be interpreted as a laugh at her expense.

Eventually, though she did found her voice. "What? No, I didn't mean... Argh" Akane frustration didn't stop them, Kuno's bokken however did block Ranma's path

"I will not allow you to follow the beauteous sprite, she is mine to date. Tell me, why do you act so familiar with her? Surely such a magical creature of beauty cannot be the companion of such a low class lout as yourself."

Ranma stared at the wooden boken blocking his way pensively. He got his right hand out of his pocket and put the blade of the bokken between his index and middle finger. Ranma turned his eyes towards Kuno, trying to think of an answer, then looked at Ranko who was waiting for something to happen.

"Beauteous sprite?" then looked back at Kuno "well, if you say so. But she's actually a fairy. And yea, she's somehow my, ahem, companion I guess. Though if you're looking for the low class one, you're aiming your bokken at the wrong person" Ranma trust his right arm forwards, aiming the bokken at Ranko.

"What? Me low class? Thanks a bloody lot bro" Ranko crossed her arms looking all annoyed.

"Hey, you're the one with the loud mouth" Ranma heard Akane saying something in agreement with this.

"Yea well, since I'm all part of you, you're as low me" this also got Akane's agreement. Oddly enough, Ranma's didn't seem to mind. Even worse, he laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Guess you got me there." Ranma idly snapped his fingers and the bokken broke in the middle.

"At any rate, I'm probably the highest here. Or one of ya tossers suddenly must've found some way to fly" Ranko glared at Ranma challenging him.

"Can't fly, but I'm pretty sure I can get a lot higher then you, you're majesty. Jumping and all. Probably faster to"

"Well now, then that makes the lowest here" Ranko put a finger against her chin and pensively looked up in the sky. Then she came to a conclusion, and looked directly at Akane, closely followed by Ranma.

"Hey, what are you two looking at? Being low or high hasn't got anything to do with how high you can get you idiots." Akane - who already was quite frustrated at the whole situation and how they were going off leaving Kuno alone with her - was almost ready to throw her satchel at them.

All had forgotten about Kuno who was looking quite disturbed at his idly snapped bokken. Eventually he decided it had to be some trick, and threw the stick aside.

"Part of him? Insulting Akane, you are the lowest of low, I'll make sure you'll get what you deserve lout."

Ranma glared at him getting a little fed up with his in conceited voice. "What, low? me? Ranko here and I just agreed we were about the highest anyone can get. I can jump pretty impressively high, and well... she can fly. If you really want to go for the lowest, you should go after her" Ranma pointed over his shoulder with his thumb at Akane.

"WHAT?" Akane said incredulous, and now did threw her satchel towards Ranma

"Insulting fair Akane? I will not allow it" and out of nowhere pulled a new bokken and slashed at Ranma, who simply enough evaded the weapon. Instead of cutting Ranma, Kuno cut the satchel in two, spilling Akane's school content all over the square.

Ranma still in midair took off his own satchel and threw it at Ranko "Hey, hold this for a sec".

"Oomph, hey, I'm not your bloody slave" still she did what he asked and held the satchel that was four times as big as her with little apparent effort.

"You want a fight, you got one" Ranma's voice took on a whole new level of confidence and glee. This was something he was familiar with, and something he really didn't mind doing, not to this guy anyway. Ranma took a fighting stance, as did Kuno.

"You dare fight the champion of Furinkan High? Then tell me your name, so that I know what to write on your grave, even though the gods know that one low as you does not deserve one" Ranma blinked at the posh voice going on and on.

"That's Ra..." Ranma began, but got interrupted.

"Of course, it is custom to give ones name first. Alright..." then Kuno suddenly got interrupted by a much smaller voice, but oddly loud voice.

"Well now, if you insist" Ranko smiled with a faux gratitude. "My name is Ranko Saotome" Kuno looked thoroughly shocked that someone would interrupt him. But he couldn't very well interrupt this lovely creature, this magical being, so he listened. "And eh, I'm he... well, probably not heir to the Anything goes Saotome school of martial arts, but I'm unbelievably good at it. I'm also a bloody fairy, but I think you already realised this." She gave the whole group a wink.

"Alright then, you're turn. Tell the group who you are" to add effect, Ranko had crossed her legs, and was sitting in the air like she was sitting in a group of toddlers. She even wore an encouraging smile, wanting Kuno to tell who he was. Her hands were around Ranma's satchel handle, letting it dangle under her sitting position.

Kuno instantly got into the mood, and timidly scratched his head, and smiled shyly. "Well Miss Saotome, my name is Tatewaki Kuno, I'm in my last grade and my hobbies ar..." then realisation dawned on him. "What, I am no toddler, stop your fool magic" instead of pointing his bokken at Ranko however, he pointed it at Ranma.

"What, I didn't do nothing" Ranma said incredulous and more then a little vexed that he was being blamed.

Ranko snapped her finger "Buggers, and I was sooo hoping to hear his hobbies."

"Anyway, I'm Ranma Saotome and..." again Ranma's was interrupted. Now he put his hands in his sigh and took a very irate expression.

"I wasn't finished you oaf. I am known..." luckily, Ranma wasn't the only one being interrupted all the time. Again, Ranko felt the need to interrupt. "Hey, you had your chance to introduce yourself. Give the others also a chance" Kuno could only listen to Ranko berating him.

"She's right you know. You got your chance, let Ranma introduce himself now" this came from Akane, and Kuno, being chivvied now by both his loves just stared ahead trying to mumble something. "Hey, just let Ranma introduce himself" again this came from Akane, who – as Ranko – felt that everything should stay fair. Kuno apparently was almost on the verge of hysteria, totally not knowing what to do. He both looked at Akane then at Ranko trying to find support. Not finding anything, he turned to Ranma, who was delighting in his small silly victory. Kuno slumped his shoulder, and was about to scream. Luckily, Ranma didn't feel like seeing such a spectacle, and began again.

"Alright then. I'm Ranma Saotome, and I AM heir to the anything goes Saotome school of Martial arts. And I accept your challenge" and with that went into a fighting stance. Kuno, still a bit dazed by everything was a little slower to take a fighting stance, and even then it was all a bit shaken and uncertain.

Eventually he regained his senses. "You lowly bred will feel the wrath of my bokken. Have at thee" and with that slashed out at Ranma who was apparently, suddenly not there. The wall however was and got a nice cut.

Ranma was at that moment standing skewed horizontally on a tree proving that the gravity theory was bollocks. The moment Kuno slashed out again Ranma was gone again letting Kuno's sword decapitate the poor defenceless tree.

Ranko had slowly flown over to Akane. "Hey psst Akane. That Kuno guy isn't exactly arsing about. What's up with him?" Akane turned from the fight to Ranko and pondered if she still should be angry with the fairy. Never the one to hold a grudge for long, she gave her an answer. "No. Kuno's good. He's an idiot, but a good idiot."

Ranko watched the fight intensely. Then suddenly her eyes took dangerous glare as Kuno began pronouncing his plans for her once he had defeated Ranma. Ranma kept playing with him, but she had no such intention, and felt the need to intervene.

"Hey Akane, hold this for a sec." Akane took the satchel the fairy dropped on her head grumpily, and watched as Ranko at high speed flew toward the raving Kuno.

Ranma suddenly stopped as a miniature cannonball apparently decided to shoot itself at Kuno. He watched Kuno as he was in a midstrike, aimed at his face, but suddenly got being pushed back as something small and irritating was realigning his facial organs. Ranma hold out a finger beratingly in Ranko's general direction.

"Hey, I was playing with the sod" Ranma said a bit sad, a bit upset.

And the thunder roared, and rain poured out of the sky. Ranma still holding a finger upwards slummed her shoulders as her black hair was exchanged for something more exotic red.

"lovely just boody lovely" Ranma sighed, but had no time to do much else as a Panda suddenly decided to grab her and the fairy, and ran of towards school.

Akane being more then a little confused decided to do the only wise thing, and followed.

Somewhere in school students that had since long gone inside were commenting on what just had transpired.

"Has Kuno just been KO'ed by a panda?" one of the students commented

"Speak about violence" another replied.

"Oh well, justified against the nutjob I'd say" a third opinioned.

-------------------

In the gym store room, two redheads were thrashing out at each other. One was the mirror of the other as both had clenched fists, arms tense by their side, slightly bent over and loud. The only difference was op of course that one was pantless, flying, had wings and was a fair deal smaller.

"Why were ya butting in my fight?" screamed the big, but still petite redhead.

"That bloody tosser was insulting me. Gotta defend my pride" the small redhead screamed with equal fervour.

"Sure, but not when I'm fighting them" returned the other redhead, raising her voice as she went

"Fighting? You were bloody playing with him" Ranko also began to raise her voice now.

None of the two saw apparently a slightly frustrated Panda holding a sign saying /come on you two, I kicked him out of the way. No need to fight\. Of course, signs don't generally make a sound. Hence, both Saotome teens didn't notice the board.

"Yea well. He bloody well deserves that, that poshjob had to tone down" Ranma said, showing clearly increasing levels of irritation at the redhead.

"Excuse me then for not feeling like playing with that pratt when he's insulting me" but Ranko's hadn't to do under for Ranma in being frustrated or screaming, and screamed right back.

"Then wait till I'm done or something"

"Piss off. When someone insults me, I'll defend myself. It ain't any different from what you do"

The panda really hadn't got it through his thick skull that signs didn't make a sound and so once again had made a sign. /stop fighting already. I've got hot water here\. Being ignored, much like anyone else, continued to irritate the panda.

"I'll defend myself alright, but at least I won't but in on someone's else fight"

"the jock had class, if I didn't act now I'd probably all forget about kicking him"

"Kicking him? I hardly saw you hit him anywhere" both Saotome teens looked at the newcomer. Akane was crawling through a window, expressing her view of the fight as she went. Both watched her with a certain lopsided grin, as if both held a funny secret only they knew. And they probably did.

"Okay, Maybe I didn't exactly kick him, but I sure did something to him" Ranko grinned at the Tendo girl. Ranma who had been able to see what Ranko had been doing also grinned.

-------------------

Kuno looked in the mirror at his face. It didn't look very facelike anymore. At least, in so much a face resembles a very informative source on common insults. With incredible precision a tiny pencil like object had ... well, had written on his face. The problem was that said pencil like object probably didn't work with ink or paint or for that matter with any sustaining substance. Worse, the object probably didn't had any writing abilities, safe perhaps for pushing really hard on his skin, hence reddening it, and leaving something readable.

Kuno looked at how his face told the world he was apparently an "idiot, stupid, spaz, twit, sod, daft, imbecile". Not all were spelled correctly, but at least it told the world what's what.

Kuno in fact wasn't even bothered by all the insults written on his face. No, he was convinced that somehow the lowly bred Saotome boy had forced his stupidity on the wise and noble magical creature. Yes, for at least half of the words were written wrongly. Somehow he found the need to correct those words on the blackboard.

At that moment, the teacher decided to enter class. The man's walked leisurely to his blackboard, and began reading Kuno's scribbles which apparently were a wide assortment of insults. Lightly, the man cleared his throat.

"Kuno, if you've got a problem with me as a teacher, you can always talk to the board, but please refrain from chalking your opinion about me on the board, certainly when I am about to teach." The teacher took another look at the blackboard. "And if you feel like opening a debate about me, try to spell right" the teacher berated Kuno without any hint of emotion in his voice, keeping a perfectly neutral face. He slowly walked over to his desk and put his bag on the desk, taking out some maps.

Kuno turned around, and looked aghast at the teacher.

"Honourable teacher, this is not what it looks like" the teacher looked at Kuno's face full of insults... literally full of insults.

"I'm sure it isn't, but whatever it is, you can stand in the hall." Again said without showing any hint of anger.

-------------------

>

/I'm a good loving dad\ declared a sign. It was a wooden sign, and build very primitive. The words written on it were clearly written by a fast hand but not the steadiest. The sign was held by what appeared to be a large panda surrounded by a wide variety of athletic training devices. The panda holding the sign was standing in front of two people having fun at the expense of a certain samurai wanabe. One was a petite lean redhead with a pigtail, the other was her mirror only seven and a half inch tall, pantless and with wings. At the moment, both were regaling at how the smallest of the two poked at incredible high speed words on the samurai's face. Another third girl, standing by the window frame was intensely listening, amazed by the skills, but very much trying not to show it.

Why elaborate on this situation? Because a certain sign holding panda was getting fed up at being ignored, and with both pawns smashed both redheads in the floor. One was completely smashed into it, while the other only had her head meeting intimately with the floor.

/and you will listen to me\ both Saotome's quickly straightened themselves, murmuring an apology. Ranma turned towards Akane "so I guess we'd better head over to class" while he said this, the panda doused him with warm water.

Akane gave him a long patient sigh. "Well, it doesn't really matter now; we're a good fifteen minutes too late as it is."

"Let's get our arses in gear then, up, up, up" and so both Akane and Ranma were herded out by an apparently overeager Ranko who kept glancing warily at the not quite empty kettle. The panda just shrugged, threw the kettle aside, and left the school.

-------------------

"Class, I'd like to introduce to you, Ranma Saotome, and..." the teacher looked inquiringly at the fairy who was at the moment, as Ranma, standing feet together arms behind her back, hence that the class could have a clear view of her – which was much appreciated. The only difference with Ranma was that were Ranma didn't exactly smile, Ranko did smile wide and happily. One might wonder if the smile would've stayed if she was subjected to the torments of school.

"Ranko Saotome" she said, finishing the teacher with a smile "Happy to meet'cha all." The teacher didn't really seem disturbed at all by Ranko's appearance. If there was one thing that was distressing the man, it was the fact that Ranko wasn't apparently on the list. Oh well, how much noise could a seven and a half inch fairy make anyway. Besides, there wasn't a rule that prohibited fairies.

Normally, he would suspect such a rule came naturally, but then with the rules this school had, no rule came naturally anymore. If the school had rules about pineapples, ukulele, flower-shirts, crocodiles, sunglasses and here and there the odd bit of creature, then if a fairy wasn't allowed, it certainly would've mentioned it.

Thus he continued as nothing was out of the ordinary.

"... and Ranko Saotome. Both have just returned from China, and will be enrolling in Furinkan High. I hope you'll all welcome him." The teacher turned towards the two teens, a question clearly on his face.

"Am I right to presume you are brother and sister?" both teens looked at one another for a second before returning to the teacher, nodding, both smiling. Ranko even felt the need to add "probably twins even. You can't really see it now, but wait till my bro changes" the teacher blinked, and blinked again, but decided not to dwell on it. There was only so much oddity a man could handle a day.

"Of course" the teacher said eventually with a sigh "it doesn't change the fact that all three of you were too late however" and thus all three of them were send outside carrying each two buckets.

The teacher was about to release Ranko from bucket duty, but she instantly began insinuating the that the teacher didn't had enough respect for her, and that she bloody well can carry buckets, probably even better then him, or Akane, or anyone in the whole bloody school, and that if any tosser were to think otherwise then...

-------------------

And so we find three people outside, two carrying normal sized buckets, one other, the smallest, buckets holding each twice the amount of water a normal bucket could hold. It didn't seem to bother the fairy much though.

"This is all your fault, you know" the statement was supported by an angry glare coming directly from Akane

Ranma gave her a surly look "what are you babbling about? I ain't the one who got a whole wrecking crew behind him. If anything I helped" Ranma frowned at her.

"What's up with those jocks anyway? They bloody went at ya like madmen." Ranko interrupted, more curious what exactly had happened.

Akane sighed and explained looking a bit downcast. "Kuno told them. If someone wanted to date me, they had to beat me first in combat. And well, since then it became my morning ritual"

Ranma looked up at the ceiling whistling lightly. "Every morning? Talk about misguided"

"Well, at least it's a good workout. You fight the daft then every morning?" added a cheery fairy. Interrupting Akane who was about to return Ranma's remark. Akane looked from Ranma at the fairy "yeah, kind of. I always win of course".

"pfff, he probably doesn't go all the way against girls" suddenly two pair of eyes regarded him menacingly holding their buckets threateningly. Luckily for him, both of them were interrupted as a bucket wielding samurai once again made his entrance.

"Noble fairy, your words of passion are well received, enchant me with your magical fairy dust, and take me with you" The fairy immediately began to grind her teeth, and clenched her fist.

"Why that bloody..." suddenly she stopped, and softly punched her fist in her hand, wide eyed as a solution dawned on her.

"Hey Akane, we're on the third floor right?" Ranko asked with a mischievous light in her eyes.

Akane looked nonplussed at the fairy "yea, what's your id..." but she didn't finish her phrase as the fairy flew away with a big chipper smile on her face.

"Oh follow me noble samurai" and with that Kuno began running after Ranko who was looking out of each window she passed. Apparently, it took a while before she found a window to her liking.

"Oh noble samurai. My fairy dust will make you fly. Follow me outside" with her little hands, she unlocked the window, and flew outside. Floating outside, she waved at Kuno. "come'on follow me..." and behind it murmured softly "you arrogant soon to be bloody bleeding bastard" her cheery smile changed for a second in a lopsided overconfident grin.

Without stopping a beat, Kuno jumped out of the building, arms extended at Ranko. It was a shame that Ranko was just out of reach. Kuno didn't reach Ranko, didn't get any fairy dust, and dived headfirst down. A heavy thud was heard as Kuno reached the ground, imbedded in the ground right next to a pool.

Ranko gave her nails a pensive glare, and brushed them against her bosom. "oooh, Nasty... Oh well, maybe better luck next time"

Akane looked at the fairy nervously, Ranma stared at her disbelievingly. The whole lot of students who decided to follow them all decided that Akane's expressions was the fairest, and also gave the fairy a nervous look.

"What?" she said incredulously "I thought he'd be able to jump from the third floor." And with that, she flew back inside.

Ranma scratched the root of his pigtail. "What was that about fairy dust?"

Ranko shrugged "don't really know"

And all went back to their respective classes, or in case of the three tardies, back to their buckets. All, except one who was still sharing intimacies with the concrete.

-------------------

"Class is even more boring then I remember it being" Ranma was resting his head in his right hand, looking at the blackboard.

"Might have well stayed at the dojo. This's tit boring." Said a sleepy girly voice apparently coming from his head.

"And why is everyone looking at me" Ranma wasn't exactly talking to anyone in particular. They were indeed looking at him, or more precisely, they were looking at Ranko lounging in his hair.

Ranma normally would've since long thrown the fairy of his head, but he was just too lazy.

Akane turned lazily towards Ranma also with her head resting in her hand, with a curious white mark on her forehead. From Ranma her gaze ascended towards the fairy who had her eyes closed, her arms under her head supporting a tuff of black hair she was using as cushion. One leg was stretched to the back of his head; another one was lazily dangling near his right ear. Of course, lying on her stomach like she was doing made it dangle little. She might be sleeping if it wasn't for the occasional offhand remark about Ranma's intellectual capacities she made.

Akane turned back towards the board, saw the teacher engrossed in whatever he was writing on the board, and then turned back to Ranma.

"They aren't looking at you, idiot" she whispered at him, and pointed at her own head frowning – she was still angry with him - indicating that they were looking at Ranko.

Ranma tss'ed "figures, perverts" and went back to dream.

Ranko had been lying on Ranma's head like this for some time now. The problem was that Ranko's position gave the people behind Ranma a perfect view of what was exactly underneath her long shirt. Ranko still didn't had any pants. So everyone behind Ranma could see Ranko's small yellow knickers. Luckily, Ranma's hair was sufficiently hiding, hence not too much was on display.

Still, Akane felt it was reason enough to get angry, and had in a daze of anger yelled at him that Ranko was being absolutely perverted about all this, and that she at least should try to get in a position less revealing. The teacher, not one who made any difference between girls or boys had thrown a chalk at Akane, giving her a nice white stripe on her forehead, and making her even angrier at Ranma.

That was an hour ago, and she had cooled down since, but still tried very much to hold her frown. Though when looking besides her, how Ranma was trying to pay attention, but almost asleep. How he was holding his head in his hand, his sharp well defined face. Safe to say, she did her best to frown but it just didn't really work with her.

And Akane was probably totally unaware of how much she was actually contemplating her new fiancée. Her friends, who were seated right behind Akane, were aware. Though Sayuri, the most brazen of the two had ideas growing in her head that she, in her best interest, probably better not have revealed to Akane.

Eventually, classes changed, and teachers changed rooms. It were ten minutes break for all students, and two took that chance to talk with the newly enrolled student.

"Hey, you're Ranma right" said one of the boys pleasantly. He had dark blonde unruly hair, and bright eyes.

"That's me alright" Ranma turned towards the boys, the blonde gaze directly went upwards and was disappointed to see an awake Ranko lying on her stomach, leaning on her arms, her chin resting on both hands, and her eyes wide open looking at him. Her feet were completely covered with Ranma's more then prominent hair, showing this time not a thing. Ranko seeing the boy's disappointed look grinned widely.

Ranma saw them looking at Ranko, and being reminded of her position again felt the need to object.

"You're lucky I'm way too bloody lazy to get you out of my hair... literally out of my hair. Don't make a habit of it" Ranko, who had excellent access to Ranma's cranium gave it a good kick as her reply.

"Auch, hey, you wanna get thrown out now or what?" Ranma's was surprisingly patient with Ranko, but she was rapidly reaching his threshold.

"No, Why are ya so bloody nasty about it? I'm not bothering you?" Ranko's irate reply came.

"You are. The way your feet are all entwined with my hair. It hurts you know, when you move." Ranma returned his frustration with her growing. Ranko made a fist and grinded it into Ranma's cranium. He hardly felt it, but it was enough to make him jump up, and grab for the fairy.

The fairy of course began to evade Ranma's grabbing hands. If it was out of reflex she tried to move out of the way, or knowingly moved hence stretching Ranma's hair even further and hurting him in the process was beside the point. Ranma yelped in pain when Ranko for the third time moved away from his hands. It wasn't that Ranma couldn't grab Ranko, she really couldn't move that much entwined in his hair as she was. But every time that she did try, Ranma stopped because of the pain.

At any rate, it resulted in a one minute fight that Ranma didn't exactly win. Fairly irate Ranma ticked his nails on his desk, making a nervous ticking sound, with a smug lounging Ranko on his head. The two boys still standing by his desk scratched their heads.

Eventually they decided that coming back later was probably better.

-------------------

The evening was silent and peaceful, safe the occasional dog barking. Somewhere in a Nerimian dojo, two Saotome's were sitting cross legged on the floor. Well, they were cross legged, but the legs were in the air, the head was doing the sitting.

"I heard Akane helped a great deal in school today son" the older of the two Saotome's said fatherly, fishing for information.

"yea well, I didn't really asked for it, but she did I guess" this came from the younger Saotome, and somehow sounded forced, as if the words were being dragged out of his mouth with a whole lot of effort.

"Maybe you want to thank here" Genma looked back in front of him, and stretched his legs upwards in a pervert 90 degrees angle. His question didn't really sound much like a question but an order.

"I don't know. She helped, but in a really uncute way" Ranma also stretched his legs upwards. He sighed, not really knowing what to do.

"I, as father, recommend it" Ranma looked sideways at his father, and decided to humour him.

-------------------

Meanwhile in the living room, Ranko was reading a manga. She was flying above the pages, going forth and lo skinning the whole page and then turning a page. It gave the impression of a very large and above all cute and pretty mosquito reading a manga.

"These manga's are neat. Whoever writes these should get a fairy of his or her own" Ranko grinned at her own joke.

Ranko, who didn't really feel like training the moment she arrived back at the dojo, had instead taking up reading a manga one of the girls had left behind. The result was a manga reading fairy who had already five read manga's scattered around her. This would soon come back to haunt her.

That moment, Kasumi decided to come in, carrying a tray with cups of steaming tee on them.

Gently smiling, Kasumi regarded the busy fairy flying up and down from the manga with much enthusiasm. "you really seem to enjoy those manga's don't you Ranko" the fairy looked up from where she was reading, and gave Kasumi one of her biggest cheery smiles "sure do, they're brilliant."

However, one manga was certainly going to decrease in her view as Kasumi tripped over it, and dropped the whole content of her tray on Ranko. Ranko didn't have a change to eep as seven cups of steaming tea came plummeting on her.

-------------------

A loud bang was heard throughout the dojo.

"auw, auw, my back.. My head. What the hell just happened?" Ranma was quick to jump up from where he had fallen down. Disturbed and frustrated he looked around him, but couldn't find anything that might have attacked him. He looked down at his dad who was still sitting on his head.

"You're getting sloppy son. You've been doing this since you were seven" Genma's was mostly mad but worry did seep through his voice. It wasn't sloppiness that made his son fell, that much he knew. And if it was strong enough to break his son's concentration, well, it had to be something else indeed.

"I know that" Ranma reached out with his right feet, and gently tapped his dad on his ankles making the old man fall down himself.

Not knowing where the sudden piercing pain in his head came from, Ranma decided to just quit the dojo.

"Might as well go thank her I guess" he might as well said he was going to the small room, for all the excitement his voice held. Leisurely, he strolled towards Akane's room, arms in his neck.

-------------------

Nabiki looked at her magazine, trying to imitate the figure in it, and at the same time talked with Akane.

"So, how was you're first day with the gender changing martial artist, and the fairy" Nabiki didn't really sounded curious, but then she never really did when asking for information.

Akane stared a while out of her window, holding her pen pensively against her chin "well, the gender changing wasn't a problem I guess, but that's not really what it is all about." Akane was visibly trying to make sense of her feelings about her schoolday. They were quite conflicting, and she didn't know what's what anymore.

"So, what is then?" Nabiki looked at the next figure in her magazine, and imitated that.

"Well, the fairy I guess is one problem. They've seen me fighting with her. And now suddenly I'm the girl having fought with the fairy. You should've heard Sayuri and Yuka, they couldn't stop badgering me with questions about Ranko." Akane sighed, and frowned at her memories of the fairy. "it just so frustrating that she's constantly near, after the way she insulted me, and the way other look up at..."

She was interrupted by someone knocking on her door. She gave Nabiki an inquiring look, but Nabiki shook her head, indicating she had no idea who it was.

"Who is it" she asked gently and curious.

Ranma apparently took this as an invitation to enter the room. Nonchalantly he opened the door and strolled inside, a small grin plastered on his face.

"Ah, you should forget about what Ranko said. She's just loud, but she don't mean anything with it" Ranma tried assuring Akane with a smile, but apparently, for Akane that wasn't the current problem.

"What do you want" Akane said turning so that she had a full frontal view of Ranma. Ranma couldn't misinterpret the hostility in Akane's voice, or the sudden frown that had easily found its way on her face. He was about to say something else pleasant, expecting her to react somewhat more positive at his remark, but stopped, dropped his smile, and looked awkwardly in her direct. Seeing she wasn't going to stop frowning, he looked at Nabiki who was looking at her sister with one raised eyebrow.

Eventually, he took on a frown himself. "Fine then" he huffed, and took on a undignified expression "I was about to thank ya for helping me out, but I guess that's kinda lost on an uncute tomboy like you. Sorry I bothered." And with that walked out, and closed the door with a demure bang.

Akane stared at the door for a second, her frown quickly losing all it's strength, before realising that her sister was looking at her. She to huffed, closed her eyes and put her nose in the air.

br

** Question**

* * *

Before I start with any ranting (and damn, did I rant), I have a question. You see, I've suffered from an out of the bleu head crash, which means my hard disc is kaput. My very long list with my favourite Ranma fics is gone. Now I am looking for a specific Ranma fanfic. The thing is, it's really not known I think. I'll give you a description, and hope you can help me. Take in account that it's been a while since I've read it.

Okay, here goes: The story is lime, maybe even soft lime like, because I don't think it had actual erotic scenes in it. It was were Ranma apparently got hold of some mirror (I think) or another magical device. She, I believe had to pleasure herself in front of it, but this was, I think not written out. I believe it was very centred around Ranma. Where it did had adult aspects, it wasn't written as a OOC paradise, but was actually written fairly good (in my honest opinion anyway), and was an adventure as any other, but the means were a little adult now.

I think Ranma was also being able to do some magic stuff. Now that I talk about it, I even think I remember that Ranma thought he had another solution to changing into a male full time, and that the solution was magical. To archive this, he had to do that in front of a mirror, or do some erotic tinted action to gain some magical power to destroy his curse. I hope this tells people something, and hopefully will get me that fic.

** Rant **

* * *

I'm NOT happy with this chapter, why am I not happy you might wonder. Well, it stayed way too much the same. Kuno, the names, the bucket duty. I tweaked it here and there, made adjustments, but to no avail, it kept advancing in generally the same direction as the manga. I don't want just the manga with a fairy added; I want the Ranma-Verse with a fairy added. What I mean with that is that I don't want to follow the general plotline of the manga, but want to follow my own, using the exact same world. You've read probably on many occasions the general Ranma ½ plotline. It's, in my eyes, very dull to reread it, in story format, not done by Rumiko. But rewriting it is even worse, not too mention, not very gratifying.

The second problem I have is with Ranko. Somehow, the little bloody bug found the need to put herself constantly on the forefront. Not only did she took Ranma's victories, but made herself constantly heard. This story is still mainly about Ranma, and on second place Ranma and Ranko. of course, saying that Ranko is actually Ranma, but louder and quite a bit more violent does help a little, but still, she should keep her bloody mouth shut for a second or two.

On that same note, if any one of you see me writing Ranko as an irritating bloody new character that's stronger then anyone else in the story, makes the regular cast look like a bunch of apeshit tossers, shoot me in the kneecaps, then in my feet, let me bleed a good ten minutes. If I didn't promise by then on the soul of my firstborn that I'd ease out of Ranko's Mary Sureness (Sueness, whatever...), put the gun in my mouth, and start make irritating ticking noises... and if that didn't help, just put me out of my misery.

At any rate, I've got some comments about my dialogues really not being very good. And I agree, they aren't so good indeed. I'm truly and well awed by WFROSE's dialogue in "Akane the Suicidal"(here on and take that as reference on how to write good dialogue. Of course, copying one other's style is another way of letting a story commit suicide (on the other hand, one of my teachers tells me it is better to steal a good idea then to come up with a bad one yourself). Anyway, I'm trying very hard to make my dialogue as easygoing as I can.

Alright, now you might wonder why the hell all the bloody cussing has stopped (except maybe Ranko who occasionally does open her loud mouth). It's the fault of other Fanfictions I tell you... No seriously it is. First I began reading "Messed Up" by Ian Jacobs which has some pretty course language, but Ranma was roughly the same Ranma. I thought, Hey, I want to do that. And so I began typing The Butterfly effect. Then I read Biker ½ (which can be found on which also had a swearing Ranma... only you know, swearing like a bloody pissed Biker... you know... because he was. But that wasn't Ranma. Ranma is sweet, innocent and naive, and were Biker ½ was an alter-verse, mine was roughly the same, except with an added fairy. So then I decided to tone down on the language. Then came the third Fanfic, Mirror Mirror by Mike Ricketts, I wanted to have that mood, so, on a hop, got my story changed in your average Ranma-esque mood, which is good.

I know what people say, that you should write your own story, and let other stories be off as little influence as possible. But that's very hard, even harder for an easy impressionable jock like me. I've written before, but never on such big scale as this story, at east not in the Ranma world (I've written a rather long Baldurs gate fic). I'm still trying and seeing what is best, and what I want to achieve. Besides, it's not like your run of the mill authors don't have influences themselves.

Mine would be at the moment Mirror Mirror, but also Marian Keyes, and Terry Pratchet. The later everyone knows, but doubt anyone knows the first.

Oh, since I'm so joyfully ranting on, let me add two things.

First of all, I'd like to thank the reviewers, all of them. 35 reviews, and not one flame. You people amaze me. some reviewers put a lot of effort in reviewing and gave me, together with a lot of other people, a lot of good hints. Now, it's only fair that I answer them.

To Gansta Panksta: Thanks in the first place to say I can be good (you've got no idea how much that is a boost for a young writer's ego), and that I have a sense of humour. I've proofread it, but I'll try to put a little more effort in it. I know my spelling is quite crappy (you should've seen the first versions, unreadable I say). About the British thing, well, I've decided that indeed, as many of you reviewers said, Ranma is universal, but is recognised with a certain low class speech... and I probably didn't help things by taking that away. About Ranko hitting Akane, I'd rather not have her doing that. First of all, I don't think it's something a female Ranma would do, and essentially, that is what Ranko is, a female Ranma, just a tad more violent and mouthy, second problem is that such a thing would be something Akane wouldn't easily forget. And though I'll enjoy making it all very dysfunctional, I don't want to start off with two prominent character hating each other. Don't worry though, Ranko will be enough in Akane's hair, and violent

About the proofreader... well, I'd love to have one, but then finding one ain't gonna be that simple. I could ask my older brother who's studying to be teach English, but I doubt he'd love to read something I wrote (not that he has a problem with me, but reading stuff from your own brother... well, it's not so fun). If someone were to offer to proofread my Butterfly stuff... well, be sure English is your first language, and being American would help, because I'd know when I'd start using incomprehensible words.

Notbald: I'm gonna see what I'll do about the "not deaf" comment

To Locke 1: So did I good? You asked style, I gave you style :P

Nema Blank: Thanks, you were right, and hence corrected the stuff (which came down to rewriting complete paragraphs)

Howard Russel: Hah, you're right, but I did mean bustard. Bastard is an insult, bustard is a cute-ified (ya know... cute – cute-ified, if disturbed can do it with stupefied, then so can I) version of it think, meaning as much as "Hey you".

Some guys offered some ideas:

Gangsta Spanksta (Bloody, what a weird name): About Ranko talking in Ranma's head... well, I had an almost similar silly idea (i.e. what with Ranko reading Ranma's memories and all), that is complicated and probably not the best, you're idea is perfect. (it would be like those other two in those very long fantasy books).

Notbald: Ranko always looks innocent :P and Cute :P and Chipper :P And cheery :P.

With that pirate, you mean, the one kinda scared of a certain ticking crocodile? She's swearing :P. Don't worry, I'm gonna have a world of fun with her pixie dust. And hell, can she lift things. The cat thing is fun, I haven't thought about that yet. I'll be sure to find something entertaining for it :P.

Cheers,

Riverburn


	6. More Mysteries Revealed

**Notes:**

* * *

You'll see that instead of a fairy, Ranko now is a pixie. I've today seen the Walt Disney cartoon, and while I was so very sure that Tink was a fairy... I was wrong, and that one guy who reviewed was right... Tink is a pixie. Not really knowing what else to do, I'm going to change "fairy" in "pixie in all the other parts as well"

Also many thanks to Borg Mephitis who preread the story, and got rid of a lot of my embarrassing mistakes. (you know the to/too and of/off mistakes, I'm horrible when it comes to those ... those and some others), and made sure you're reading a better, more readable version.

**More mysteries revealed.**

* * *

Both Genma and Ranma entered the living room, coming down from the stairs. Both had just finished washing after a decent training session. While coming down Genma was berating Ranma on the imperfection of one of his techniques, and Ranma had a bored expression saying "I've heard that line about a million times, please piss off now".

All other members of the family were already seated, and had been waiting for them.

"Finally, you could wash a bit faster next time, ya know." Nabiki pointed with her chopsticks at them, a small frown on her face.

"Come now, Nabiki, food has only been ready for a couple of minutes now. They aren't that late." As always Kasumi had a perfectly content expression, not in the slightest frustrated by the late entrance of the two.

Nevertheless, Genma bowed making an apology "We're very sorry, and will be on time next time Kasumi"

Ranma followed his father's example and also bowed murmuring an apology. He then observed everyone seated, excepting Akane, who choose very deliberately not too notice Ranma as well.

Eventually both Saotome's took their respective seats, Genma opposite of soun and Ranma next to Akane. After dinner was served, their food was a hapless victim ready to be brutally eaten; the Saotome's continued their around the clock training.

"Pigs, can't you at least EAT decent" Akane was just about to put her first piece of food in her mouth, as Ranma almost had a quarter of his plate finished. Her frown said everything was she thought about their eating habits.

"Hey! Everything's training. You should try it, might help ya, and ya need all the help you can get" Ranma returned, smiling at Akane, pointing his chopsticks in her direction.

"What do you mean by that?" this of course got the girl angry, and underlined this by smashing her chopsticks on the table. Ranma just continued eating; now a bit more slowly, trying to come up with a good return.

"Exactly what I said" he thus said turning back to Akane. "That you're a horrible Martial Artist" Akane fumed, and stared menacingly at the pigtailed martial artist.

"You might be better, but at least I've got something besides being a martial artist" Akane finished with a triumphant smile, but Ranma didn't miss a beat in returning the favour. "And what's that? Got the chance to get fat?" Ranma turned back to his food laughing.

"I'm a waaaay better martial artist, better looking too, when a girl, and to top it off I..." the last part was interrupted when Akane had smashed the rice cooker on Ranma's head. She huffed, crossed her arms, and looked away.

"Oh my, I hope there wasn't any rice inside anymore" Kasumi added, softly being a tad worried about her rice cooker.

Ranma straightened himself, and noticed with a little frustration that, somewhere between answering Akane and getting his face smashed in the table, someone had helped himself to his food. Deciding that dinner was finished, at least for him, he turned to the people at the table, the rice cooker still on his head.

"Hey, has anyone seen Ranko disappearing" Ranma addressed all the people at the table, clearly being very curious.

"Humph, why ask? The less we see of her, the better" Akane obviously didn't know, but did feel like adding her opinion about the pixie.

"um, Ranma" this came from Kasumi, who looked more then a little shamefaced. "I think I might help with that" her tone was very careful, and very apologetic. She had her arms crossed on her lap, and looked downcast.

"Hey, don't worry about it Kasumi. In fact, it's a good thing, she's gone. Ya see, I wanna test something." He gave her a confident grin, then he curiously asked behind it "what exactly did happen? She got herself knocked in your dishwater again?"

"No" Ranma had tried to comfort the shy girl, it didn't succeed very well, even though he had the rice cooker still balanced on his head – which Soun was using at the moment. "I'm afraid I tripped and poured the contents of my tray on her, which was hot tea" she finished still looking a sad.

Now Akane felt she had to interrupt "really, don't worry about a thing Kasumi, if anything, the bug had it coming" she didn't look at Ranma or Kasumi, she just kept eating, even after receiving a glare form Ranma.

"At any rate, did this happen about on hour ago?" Ranma watched Kasumi intensely. The girl seemed to ponder this for a second. "Yes... yes, it had to be about an hour ago." Ranma snapped his fingers as realisation dawned on him.

"Dad, you remember me falling down an hour ago? I said I felt something really painful in my head? Well, I think it had something to do with Ranko" Ranma's eyes were practically blazing with confidence as he was sure he had solved the problem – The Rice cooker kind of ruined the effect however, and hurt Ranma's credibility. (Honestly, how believable is a guy with a rice cooker on his head?) Hence Genma seriously doubted Ranma's theory, but not only because said person had a rice cooker on his head.

"That doesn't make sense boy. She disappeared before, and you never had a headache back then." Genma pointed with his chopstick at Ranma, to emphasize his point.

"Yeah..." Ranma scratched his head, pensively, thinking about it. Akane idly butted in, calling him an idiot, but Ranma who now had his finger against his chin, deep in thought, ignored her comment.

"Well, I was never meditating before. Maybe it takes awareness of all my surroundings, and all my thoughts to feel the pain" Ranma didn't look too sure of himself, but couldn't offer anything else. Once again, Akane felt the need to but in and pointed out how easy it was to be aware of all his thoughts, when there probably were none to begin with.

Now, however Ranma didn't let the jab go unanswered. "Well, at least I can get aware of my surroundings. Unlike you tomboy who only can get aware of her belly" Akane smashed her fist on the table, now getting really fed up with the stuck up Martial artist.

"What was that?" Ranma smiled at her, and factually said what he said before "You are fat, and that is the only thing you think about." Ranma head crashed once again in the table as a deep fryer was smashed on the rice cooker.

"Oh my, isn't that dangerous? The frying fat is still frying" Kasumi tried to sound concerned, but it didn't come out very convincingly. At any rate, it was the least of Akane's worries. If anything, it would serve the stuck up martial artist well.

A bit more slowly, Ranma straightened himself again, now with a rice cooker and deep fryer on his head, making him effectively about 25 inches taller.

"Well... we can test that later. But dad, I wanna ask ya something" Genma looked at the deep fryer on his son's head. Genma knew that it still contained some fine fried food.

"What is it son?" Genma eyed the fryer hungrily as he answered his son.

"Ya see, Ranko knew about the engagement, before I told her about it. Since she was gone before the thing happened, and she couldn't have known it from before, because you never said anything to me earlier, not without her near anyway, she must've somehow read me mind"

Akane piped in, "Hah, maybe that's why she's such a pervert."

Ranma turned to Akane smiling slightly. "Well, it takes one, to know one, doesn't it" Ranma and Akane were stuck in glare, but Akane eventually broke the glare, looking up at what was balanced on his head. Ranma face simply said "yeah, it's your fault there's a rice cooker and deep fryer on my head"

"What is it Son, what do you want me to do?" Ranma again turned to his father. "I want you to tell me things that I don't know about. We'll see in the morning if Ranko knows them. If she does, then apparently, she can read my mind or something when she's gone."

"Doesn't that mean that's she inside you when she's gone?" this came from Nabiki, who was listening intensely to what Ranma was saying about the pixie. Despite the two large cooking devices on the martial artist head, she took his theories serious, and was thinking about them herself.

Ranma scratched his head, thinking about her comment. He was so deep in thought that he totally ignored Akane's comment how there was seriously enough room for a pixie to be inside his head, she even could have her own house in there, a two level house, with a backyard and front yard, a pool if she wishes.

"Maybe, but shouldn't I kinda feel her presence then? Ya know, I only feel myself..." Ranma murmured the last part as he once again began thinking about it.

"Have you seriously tried looking for her inside you? I know this sounds crazy" Nabiki unconsciously looked up at the two devices still balanced on Ranma's head. "And it sounds corny, but have you tried seeing if anything was different?" Nabiki was visibly getting into it, and was now making up her own theories.

Ranma frowned at her, somehow feeling a bit attacked. "Don't you think I'd have noticed if something were different with my head?" Akane snickered at that, probably thinking of another joke, but wisely choose to keep it this time for herself.

"At times, you need to look for changes before you notice them. Believe me, I know" Nabiki was so convinced of her case that Ranma backed down, thinking of her words.

"Is it really necessary that she's inside you? Maybe she can tele... you know, maybe she can mind read you or something." Ranma gave Akane a peculiar expression.

"What?" Akane said disturbed that Ranma obviously found it peculiar that she was joining the debate.

"Nothing." he sighed before telling his own thoughts about it "That's kinda what I thought too. That's she's a mind reader or something" Ranma looked up at Nabiki, curious what she thought about it.

"Maybe," Nabiki lifted her finger at Ranma, making sure she got his attention, "but that wouldn't explain the sudden pain inside your head" both Genma and Ranma were about to interrupt, but she raised her finger higher, and raised her voice "I know that this is the first time you felt anything like , but like I said, you haven't been looking for any feeling that Ranko might invoke when she disappears." she dropped her finger, and pushed her plate aside, leaning on the table.

"what I propose is that make Ranko purposely disappear, and that you concentrate really hard for anything different you might feel" Ranma looked down doubtfully.

"Getting Ranko to cooperate with that will be hard. She's real jumpy around hot water. Let's just say she really doesn't fancy disappearing. I dunno really what's it for her. I hardly feel changing, but then, I change and she's gone altogether." Ranma sighed, and was about to scratch his head, but found a rice cooker in his way. Instead of removing the two devices, he merely dropped his hands.

Nabiki thought about that for a second. "Then we'll just have to force her I guess"

This however didn't click well with Ranma. "I don't think that's a good idea". It was obvious he was feeling very uncomfortable. Apparently, the idea of forcefully making Ranko disappear wasn't something he thought much of

Akane turned to Ranma frustrated. "Come'on Ranma, we're helping you here. Suddenly feeling all uncomfortable making her disappear isn't helping. It isn't so bad, you can make her easily reappear" and murmured behind it "which is a pity if you ask me".

Ranma slammed his flat hand on the table. "It might not be a problem for an uncute tomboy like you, but for me, it's a bloody problem. You've seen how nervous she got when she was near the hot water my dad brought over in school. She's disappeared now a couple of times, and every time she seems more and more resentful about the prospect. I for one don't wanna do something so nasty to her, not if she clearly fears it." Ranma's annoyance was tangible.

Akane's expression stiffened in a stubborn glare "What, you wanna say a tough Martial artist like you knows fear?" Ranma didn't answer, he just glared at her, hard, seriously, and probably would've made an impression if it wasn't for those bloody two kitchen devices on his head. Akane just awkwardly looked at the rice cooker and deep fryer.

"Ahem" Genma, knowing his son better then anyone decided this was his cue to interfere. "Maybe we should continue with what Ranma proposed" Genma pushed his glasses further up his nose "which is, to tell him things he couldn't have known before, thus testing if Ranko also afterwards knows these things" then Genma turned towards Ranma, a very serious expression on his face.

"Son, I will tell you how great and honourable your family has been, you see, the Saotome Clan has achieved many things" Genma's voice took a very serious tone, his eyes looked up at the ceiling but his mind was somewhere completely else. All members of the table, including Soun's look up expectantly at the man.

"The first man I will tell you about is Hinza Saotome. He was one of the best Generals of all time. He singlehandedly gathered a small army, and fought his enemy with heavy odds against him. The enemy was an oppressing force with thousands, and thousands of men. Villains were they, every last one of them, raping, stealing, ravaging, you name it, they did it. Hinza met the enemy head on, and only with his excellent general qualities defeated the enemy and freed the captured towns" Genma lowered his face dramatically, letting the afterglow settle in on his spectators."

(Fictional historical note: Hinza was indeed a pretty good general. Only the way he defeated the enemy was by simply intercepting the message that there were reinforcements coming, and instead had sent a message that the enemy was coming. Hence Hinza's enemy completely destroyed his own reinforcements, and when they came back, another half died of poisoning, also thanks to Hinza, who eventually killed the rest in their sleep. Hinza's motivation might be because the ruling lord was kind of strict and at times rather unjust, though none of his men raped, stole or ravaged. Most think, however, he just didn't like to be forced into marrying his enemy's daughter.)

"The next story I'll tell you is about Konoko Saotome. She was a real beauty, kind and intelligent, sought and loved by everyone, and hated only by those jealous of her beauty. She was so beautiful that the land waged war for her. Four lords battled against each other, all for her hand. Her good heart couldn't stand all the fighting anymore, and so Konoko Saotome killed herself, her beauty dying with her. Her spirit however survived, and all four battling lords looked upon her body, saw what their war had destroyed, and vowed to live in peace"

(Fictional historical note: Konoko was indeed a real looker (red long hair, healthy build, bright blue eyes), but absolutely not loved by everyone. She had a tendency to disagree really fast, and often debated with physical force if necessary, and had some pretty progressive ideas about the role of women in the world. There was this one guy who really fancied her, because he liked her spunk, and she was indeed very beautiful. Three other guys also thought she was very pretty, but after each of those three were kicked and beaten, countless times – of course for very good reasons - they declared war on her. Not really knowing what to do, she convinced the one that still loved her to fight them. He did, and lost. While his castle was burning, and he dead, Konoko – being in the burning castle in some tower - made a puppet of herself, screamed really loud, threw the puppet off the tower, went back inside, stole everything of value, and fled the place. Eventually she found a really conceited samurai, and decided to stay with him.)

"This last story is about Ryu Saotome, it is a short story but glorious one. He was happily married, but this soon ended when the god of winds killed his wife, since she was both prettier and a better fighter then his own wife. Ryu, angry of course, went up the mountains to fight this demon that called himself a god" you could practically heard at this point the disgust in Genma's voice. "Ryu fought the god, and won, but at the cost of his own life"

(Fictional historical note: Ryu wasn't married at all, in fact he had been lonely all his life, probably had something to do with his less then appropriate social skills. At any rate, one day he saw this really pretty woman, and decided he wanted her. He began to seduce her, but she wasn't very open for that and before long they were fighting. Ryu won – he was indeed a very good martial artist – thing was that the father of the girl – the god of winds, was less then pleased and send Ryu away, the hard way. Ryu, not really happy having lost – that had never happened before – searched for the just born kid of the god and goddess of the sun (very hidden, but Ryu was good in what he did... stealing and fighting). He sneaked inside, and made total havoc of the room, and pestered the kid for effect. He made sure that the signature of all the havoc was that of the god of winds. Both mother and father were less then pleased, and made sure the god of winds needed some serious recovery time.)

Apparently, the daughter of the god of winds was really fed up with her dad, and was kind of grateful that Ryu gave her a breather. Since she was bored anyway, being immortal and all, she decided to follow Ryu around, a bit. This, because wherever Ryu went, chaos and havoc always seemed only one step away. The rest is a pretty vague, but rumours said that Ryu did have a heart, and was able to care for people not named Ryu Saotome, and wasn't in fact such a bad guy, and that the daughter of the god of winds eventually found out.

Genma finished his story, and looked around at his audience. Nabiki was eating on some leftovers, and reading a manga. Kasumi was in the kitchen putting away the various objects she took from the table. Akane was dreaming away, her chin in her hand, looking at nothing particular, Soun was reading the paper. Only Ranma was looking at Genma, but yawning and with obvious disinterest.

"Son, aren't you interested in your Family's history?" Genma's voice was indignant, and angry at his son's obvious lack in interest.

"Sure I am, but I think I'd be much more interested in what ACTUALLY happened" Ranma was looking at his father tiredly, his face leaning in his hand, his arm resting on the table, yawning every minute or so.

"It is what happened!" insisted Genma "the stories might have been skewed here and there, but the spirit is true. Every story changes when it is told to another generation, it is the nature of these things" Genma nodded, happy with his reasoning. Ranma didn't care enough to discuss this, and besides, having such heroes as grandparents wasn't such a bad thing.

(Fictional Historical note: Genma is right of course. Stories do change when they are told, details change, names differ, emotions are softer or harder, the hero is better, the enemy worse. While other stories take generation after generation to make a story visibly different from the original - most of the time it took the Saotome's only one generation. Ryu didn't tell his kids the truth, Konoko couldn't tell her kids the truth, and Hinza actually believed he was telling the truth.)

"Right then" Ranma stood up, determination showing on his face. His sudden movement shocked everyone around the table out of their snoozing activities. "I'm off to bed"

Nabiki put her manga aside "you aren't going to check on it now?"

Ranma shook is head "Nah, I'm going to make this first time, if it is possible, a good time. Maybe it takes some time for my memories to transfer into hers." Ranma turned around, intent on going upstairs.

Kasumi stopped Ranma with her soft gentle voice "Ranma, before you go upstairs, might I have the rice cooker and deep fryer back?" Ranma turned his head, the two devices on his head turning with him. He gave a questioning look, before realisation dawned on him, and with a smile took of both devices and handed them over to Kasumi, who almost dropped them.

Ranma was fast enough to catch both kitchen utensils, and put them carefully on the table. Kasumi smiled at Ranma, showing gratitude "Guess I am not as strong as you there Ranma." Ranma awkwardly smiled "I'm so very sorry Kasumi"

Akane had watched the almost accident with a certain detachment, her thoughts completely somewhere else, but did however eventually comment on what she thought about it all "Oaf"

Ranma, now sure everything was alright walked up the stairs to his room. He didn't see however the disturbed frown Akane was giving him. Nabiki did, and understood very well why.

"Maybe you should, shouldn't you sister dear? I can see why you're upset, but he did thank you" Nabiki had that certain glint in her eyes, telling Akane that she once again knew an awful lot more then her. At first it had irritated Akane a whole deal, but couldn't care less now. With a huff she turned around, and crossed her arms.

"Suit yourself sis" and with that Nabiki went back to her manga, which had been lying on the table, being wet to boot. Someone was going to pay her for that.

-----------------

Ranma realised he had seriously miscalculated his ability to sleep before it was actually time. He had been lying an half hour on his bed, eyes wide open, not being able to sleep at all, and the only thing he got tired of was not getting tired at all and lying in his bed doing not a damn thing. He straightened himself and decided to read something.

He wasn't reading a good five minutes when someone knocked on his door. Not knowing who it might be – his dad would just walk in – and not really caring he simply said "Yeah, come in".

Slowly, almost nervously the door opened. Ranma leaned over to his left from his sitting position, trying to see from the small crack who it was. He couldn't see who, but that was soon resolved as the person made up her/his mind and opened the door completely.

Ranma hadn't expected Akane of all people to come to his room. Disturbed he watched her, having absolutely no idea how to handle the situation.

Akane instantly took his expression as an attack on her person. "WHAT?" she 'asked' with a scowl

Ranma scratched his head, trying to find the words he wanted to say... heck, any word he found was good, as long as it broke the uncomfortable silence.

"No... nothing, it's just that I didn't expect ya" he grinned nervously, looking up at her having no clue to be either angry, nervous, neutral or something completely else. At least Akane apparently settled down.

Of course, now that she had settled down, she had to find a different emotion then anger. Anger was easy, very easy, it came natural to her but for what was to come anger was absolutely not an option. So she settled for a neutral frown, not the best for what she was going to do, but it probably was his own fault anyway.

"I'm sorry" she eventually said, looking away from him?

"You're sorry?" Ranma asked, incredulous, not believing a word he just heard.

"I'm sorry, okay, what else do you want me to say? I won't beg for forgiveness if that's what you want" now she could get angry. The pervert probably did exactly want that, or so thought Akane.

"Okay, thanks I guess" Ranma scratched his head, not sure what she should be sorry about. "ehm... for what exactly?" Ranma's big wondering eyes made Akane even angrier.

"Why you! I came all the way over here to apologize, and you're saying now, you don't remember... I actually didn't have to apologize" she clenched her fist, about to hurt someone.

"Well, what ARE you apologizing for?" Ranma asked, really curious now what she had done wrong, which was quite a lot in his book, but none really required saying sorry.

Akane turned away, her anger quickly fading away to let embarrassment take control over her, and more accurately, her cheeks. "You said thank you, and I kicked you out of my room" she turned just a little bit, trying to see what Ranma's reaction was out of the corner of her eye.

Ranma was scratching his head, trying hard to remember when that had happened. "Oh, then. Yeah, ehm... alright, that's okay", awkwardly Ranma looked at his magazine. He had already forgotten about all that.

"And I also want to apologize for trying to force you to hurt Ranko. I don't know how you feel about her" Ranma was quickly finding himself in unknown territory, and none of the dangers in this new place could be kicked or smashed out of the way. "Oh well... that's okay too I guess" he finished lamely, really hoping now she'd go away. She was making him more nervous by the minute.

However, she was just standing there, observing him. Why didn't she go away? She had apologized wasn't it? He had accepted the apology didn't he? Why was she still standing there? Maybe she waited for him to say something.

"ehm, I'm sorry too" that had to be it, she was waiting for an apology from his side. But, he really hoped she wasn't going to ask him why he was apologising because he really had no idea. He just hoped she'd go.

With dread, he watched her sitting down across him. 'Nooooo, why is she sitting down, she shouldn't be sitting down. Why can't she just go away?' Akane looked at Ranma, but she decided not to think too much of his pale faced "I'm going to die" expression.

"Thanks Ranma" she smiled at him, really smiled. It was easier then Akane had imagined. Certainly were Ranma was concerned.

"You know, I thought about it a little" 'oh no' thought Ranma, she's going to converse with me. What have I done to deserve this? "About you and Ranko, and how although you always seem to fight, you seem at times rather protective of her. Why's that?" Ranma looked down at the closed magazine, trying to answer the question. Concentrating on an answer was easier. Besides, her smile had eased his mind considerably.

But why was he protective of her? He guessed it was because he thought of her as a sister, as a friend, as someone who accepted him, someone he could talk to, and she'd react the way he expected and appreciated. Someone who, quite literally was there for him, if she wanted to or not. He hadn't had that for years.

"well... I think it's because, you know, I like her, she's like a sister to me. She talks to me, fights with me. I guess I kinda missed that on the road."

"What about your father?" Akane asked, her eyes clearly showing genuine interest.

"My father helped of course, but he was my teacher and dad, which is something really different from a friend or a sister." Ranma looked over at Akane who was pensively staring at him. Feeling somewhat uncomfortable under her gaze, he began nervously shifting.

"I think I understand" she eventually said with a smile. "Well then I'll let you go back to your magazine" gracefully, she stood up, and walked over to the door, and left the room, closing the door slowly.

"What was that all about" Ranma asked the air. Scratching his head, and being utterly confused, he eventually decided to sleep, and sleep eventually did come... and wasn't even disturbed when his father quite rudely entered the room, and made a ruckus setting up his futon and finally going of to sleep.

-----------------

The sky was a clear bleu; no clouds were visible in the sky. A certain pixie was happily flying, content with the world, content with the weather, content with her brother down on earth. Suddenly however, the sky turned black. She felt suddenly wet and sticky, and with dread she looked behind her.

Seeing her wings soaked with the same sticky heavy stuff, her fears were confirmed. She tried her best to flutter the stuff away, but to no avail. She kept fluttering, faster and faster, but she was falling down...

...into the hands of a certain giant Samurai, who closed his hands, and brought her toward his lips. Said lips were almost as big as she was, and probably could eat her in one gulp.

"My Magical pixie, let my nobleness and your magic combine into a heroic combination"

And she screamed

--------------

Ranma bolted up from his futon, and nervously looked around. His father was sleeping on his left, and on his right was a wall. He scanned the room, both with his eyes as with his senses, trying to feel any other presence. But besides his father there was no one else in the room. Still he was certain he had heard someone screaming.

He was dreaming about fighting gods and generals, when suddenly he heard a shrill terrified scream. He was certain it wasn't any scream in his dream, so it had to come from someone outside, but clearly there was no one.

Figuring he must've had imagined it, or that it was one of the sister, he went back to bed, totally unaware of the soft panting inside his head.

-----------

"Waaaah, coooold" Ranma once again bolted up, now though realising very well what had woken him up. A redheaded Ranma was sitting on her futon, shivering, and frowning at the person responsible.

This person was someone she really didn't expect to see "Why'dja do that Nabiki?" Nabiki, with her right hand at her side the other holding the bucket over her shoulder, was smiling at Ranma cutely.

"Well, you've overslept and while Akane should do this, she herself is still eating breakfast, so I took it upon me to wake my dear brother in law to come. That and I'm really curious about the outcome of your little test."

A very groggily, sleepy pixie tried to follow the conversation "what outcome?" she looked around, trying to orientate herself. Her face both indicated that she was still very sleepy, that she was disgruntled, and that she was in pain.

"Bloody hell, my head hurts" Ranma looked at Ranko worriedly.

"What's wrong with ya? You look like hell" Ranma asked worry clearly showing on her face. Ranko looked up at the big round ball of redheaded cuteness looking nervously at her. She smiled a sickly but still somewhat happily demure smile at the face "the red balloon is worried about me , how lovely" and with that leaned backwards.

Of course Ranma's shoulder didn't have a back, so with full force she leaned against something that wasn't there and plummeted off Ranma's back. She landed on the wet futon, her head and back on the futon, her legs resting against Ranma's bum and her own bum making a ninety degree angle. Groaning in pain, she put her hand against her forehead.

"The pain, the bloody pain. Someone chop of my head." Wailed the pixie. Ranma turned herself towards the pixie, making Ranko's feet fall on the futon.

Ranma was about to say something, but Nabiki interfered "Hey Ranko, can you tell us something ab..." Ranma however wasn't about to let Nabiki continue. "just wait a sec, okay. She's in pain, can't you see. Ain't like she'll remember much right now"

Laying on the futon, she tried to straighten herself as much as possible. She pushed her head and torso up, leaning on her shoulders. "what are you all talking about" her face was still a picture of misery and pain.

Ranma instantly turned back to Ranko "don't worry about it. What's up with you?" Ranko looked at big redhead, and for a second had to get over the fact that she wasn't looking in a mirror. "Cool tank top, really captures your healthy build" Ranko snorted and let her head fall back into the futon.

"Anyway, I had a nightmare or something, about that bloody Kuno guy" Ranko sighed, and spread her arms out on the futon.

Ranma didn't say anything, just watched Ranko worriedly lying on her futon. Eventually though, Ranko had enough of the passiveness, and looked up at Ranma, her face not distorted in pain and misery anymore, but curiosity, with only a slight hint of pain.

"What was that all about anyway" she demanded of her quite large mirror image.

"Don't worry about it, we'll see to that later" Ranma made it herself comfortable on the futon, laying on her side looking at Ranko.

"I'm not made of porcelain. Sheesh, I only had a bad dream or something. Stop worrying already. Now what was it?" Ranma didn't answer Ranko immediately. Instead she stared at the ceiling.

"Hey, answer me, what do you guys want to know" Ranko looked meaningfully at Nabiki who still was in the room, but had chosen to make herself invisible. Warningly, Ranma also looked at Nabiki making sure she wasn't going to say anything. Then turned back to Ranko, and began, softly.

"Well, you know how you yesterday knew about the engagement before you were even told?" Ranko nodded "well, we kind of tested the theory of maybe us sharing memory, or that you're able to read mine or something." Ranko nodded knowingly.

"So yesterday evening, someone told you some things you don't know, and now you're gonna test if I know them" Ranma nodded, but hastily added "if you're up to it."

"That's okay, hit me, what should I know?"

Ranma took a deep breath, and began. "What does the name Hinza Saotome tell you?" Ranko instantly began pensively frowning.

And she thought.

And she tried to remember anything she knew about a certain Hinza Saotome.

But apparently, nothing was emerging from her memory.

Ranma shrugged at Nabiki. "Oh well, worth the effort"

"Wasn't he some general? A rather stupid one, who gathered his own army and probably with an insane amount of luck won a battle against ehm... an awful lot of other guys?"

**Rant:**

* * *

Oh nooos, look at this, the story is all serious and boring. Just consider it a prelude to insanity (I hope). Nothing more to add, except maybe that I really should start studying, and if I do the right thing, it might take a while before a next chapter is up. 


	7. School's a Zoo

**I Would like to thank...**

* * *

I would like to thank BorgMephitis for prereading this chapter once again, making sure my embarrasing English is kept to a minimum. (can you believe I made a then/than mistake) 

**School's a Zoo**

* * *

"Ryu, that was some idiot who couldn't handle the fact that his wife got royally outmatched, and offed himself because of it," stated a pixie factually, idly grabbing the cracker Genma was about to eat. 

All family members had themselves seated around the table eating breakfast, or in three other cases, inhaling breakfast – or even more accurate: trying to inhale breakfast. Breakfast had taken a slightly different character than usual. Normally both father and sometimes son, sometimes daughter would steal their opponent's food, or defend their own. Now however, they had to defend their food from Ranko and paying only attention to her. Every tenth of a second of inattention meant that food was gone. It didn't help their mood any that the pixie was casually retelling the tale of the three Saotome's in her own colourful way, chewing on a piece of fish that had just been a third of an inch from Ranma's mouth, while idly continuing to steal food.

Both Genma and Ranma learned never to prematurely bite on a piece of food that was practically in their mouth. The next moment it might be very well gone, and biting with the full expectation that you were biting food kind of hurt the teeth.

Ranko in the mean time continued talking with her mouth full "I mean. Why fight a bloody god? Just because he decided your girl had to die? Come on! People die all the time, why did the bugger make such a big production out of it," she said nonchalantly, munching on a vegetable she had just stolen from Genma. Both human sized Saotome's eyed the pixie carefully, a hand covering their chopsticks. Their plates were virtually undefended, but that wasn't necessary since the pixie preferred stealing the food from their chopsticks anyway.

When Ranma once again noticed that the food on his chopsticks was gone he threw his chopstick on the table. It was with a chagrin expression aimed at Ranko that he declared he was finished.

"I thought you were sick?" He said irritated. Of course, Ranma's idea of "not eating" didn't quite stroke with what anyone else would consider "not eating". In fact, what Ranma would call "not having eaten a bloody thing" others consider a decent breakfast.

"I got better," the pixie returned, smiling brightly. Then her bright smile turned into a frown. "Though I still wanna kick that fat arse tosser." To emphasise her point, she punched the air vigorously.

"If you're so adamant about kicking Kuno, you'd better hurry, or we'll be late," Akane said, frowning as she looked at the clock. Ranma lazily looked up at her, still disappointed at the lost food.

"We're not late" Ranma responded absently. "We've got...," he turned to the clock. "About a minute or...," he blinked. "One... kind off, if you round it up," he blinked again, thought about it for a second, and then decided to get up, and follow Akane out.

"Hey you two, wait up." Ranko, who wanted to join Ranma and Akane, got up herself and followed them outside. Genma eyed the pixie hopefully. He grabbed a cracker between his chopsticks, and with incredible speed bought it to his mouth.

"I said, wait up. I'm coming already" the voice was departing, going away, following his son. Victory was his and with that, he took one enthusiastic bite of air. Wincing in pain, he noted how Ranko's departing voice had suspiciously sounded much like someone chewing.

----------

(Before we continue our lovely story where Ranko will surely make Kuno realise what a pincushion must feel like, there is something the reader, you, need to know.

Although Ranko would severely scowl and probably protest a bit at the idea, she had the same sort of cute adorable body Tinker Bell had. She had no pants, wore always yellow knickers, had – for her size – quite a lovely (read: healthy, well developed) bosom and albeit different from Tink, a very cute face. Ranko didn't know her fellow Pixie Tink, but if she did, she would surely advise Tink to work on her adorable appearance, knowing she was probably more adorable then Tink.

Another semblance, and this was far more significant, was the golden glow around Ranko and Tink. This of course wasn't just a glow, but dust that surrounded the pixie at all times, and would never vanish, unless of course someone choose to disbelieve Ranko (which of course, with Ranko being Ranko – quite loud – that was rather unlikely indeed).

There are no books on what exactly the dust does, no written rules and hardly any speculations, but people do suspect it is powerful. For one thing, it could make people fly. It was safe to assume thus that the dust could do more. Ranko, who didn't knew anything besides the fact that there was constantly dust around her would soon realise that, while her punches weren't very effective, she had another way of dealing blows.

Kuno, as well as some other spirited guys, really were not going to like the results.

Now, on with the fanfic)

----------

Akane had long since stopped trying to keep up with the two Saotome's opting for a more physically possible run. She couldn't help though to throw a nasty glare at the two as they disappeared around the corner.

Ranma didn't have any problem following the pixie doing a cannonball imitation. That was to say, he could keep up. It was a good thing school was close by, because he didn't know how long he could keep up. He scowled a bit at the idea that Ranko apparently was able to go faster, but then Ranko didn't suffer from that nasty little thing called wind resistance.

In less then two minutes, both arrived at Furinkan. Ranma was wheezing, and catching his breath. Ranko was nervously looking around trying to spot Kuno. She found him standing behind a mass of sportsmen.

She took off towards her victim when suddenly, all those sportsmen were going at her. Deciding to ignore them, she wove a complex path between their golf clubs and rackets shooting herself at Kuno, who met her head on, his boken raised screaming how he would date her.

Ranma leaned against the wall looking at the fight. From where he stood, it resembled a mountain of testosterone was packed in the horde of male bodies trying to date a seven point five inch pixie. Sighing Ranma shook his head.

"What the hell is that?" asked an exhausted Akane in disbelief staring the mountain of boys. Ranma kept observing the wriggling mass of bodies. Occasionally one got thumped out of the heap, but the boy would get up and with a silly grin jump back in the mountain.

"Ranko decided to attack them by herself" he eventually replied, confused over the whole spectacle. What one wouldn't do to get a look at some silly knickers – tiny knickers at that.

Suddenly, they saw an intense light - in all probability Ranko, though hard to say from where they stood - shooting herself out of the mountain of boys. About three feet above the dogpile she stopped, hung there for a second, observed the situation and eventually plunge back into the mass. Both Akane and Ranma noticed how Ranko's golden glow had taken a slightly different hue. red, very red, blood red, the kind of red that would tell even the most oblivious person that, indeed there was a problem.

Another thing both noticed was when Ranko flew back in the mountain of boys, a red trail had followed her. That trail appeared to be dust and was slowly settling down onto the mountain of boys. No participant in the mountain gave any indication that they noticed the dust.

Akane choose that moment to elbow Ranma, her gaze though still on the mountain. "Hey, what happened?" she asked, her frustration apparently gone, replaced by genuine curiosity.

Ranma didn't turn but kept looking in amazement at the mountain. "I've got no idea." He simply said, because frankly, he had no idea.

----------

"I would say something like 'let's go to class, otherwise we'll be late', but wow I didn't know she could do this." Ranma's remark about what was happening before them was remarkably casual. As if what was happening was no weirder then say; a pineapple – which was a bad example but Ranma didn't know that.

Akane however was shocked, if her open mouth and wide eyes were any indication. She was so shocked that she didn't even find words to comment on Ranma's lack of being shocked.

To understand the reason why Ranma was showing such lack, we must first understand Ranma's somewhat skewed perception on what's considered "normal". People develop a sense of normality from their experiences in life. For example, a Japanese kid won't find eating with chopsticks bizarre, whereas anyone else might.

Now, Ranma's sense of normality goes a bit farther than simple chopsticks. Having travelled most of his young live from temple to training ground, to fabled kingdom with the odd bit of magic here and there – with no one to tell him that what he was perceiving at that very moment was in fact not considered normal by the major Japanese population (who had already through pop-culture quite a threshold for anything weird) – Ranma couldn't be blamed to lack surprise when something out of the ordinary happened

Hence the sight of several students suddenly sporting a wide variety of animal traits wouldn't shock him as, for example, would Akane.

Indeed, by now several students were realising there was something wrong with them. Granted, it took them a while before their hormone-induced brains realised that sporting a pig's nose was not exactly normal, but in fact was rather frightening. Another ten seconds and every sexual drive was gone replaced by sheer panic.

So it was with a little delay that the twenty or so students began to disband and were now running aimlessly, screaming, all sporting animals traits like bunny ears, a pig's snout, or a cat's nose.

Besides looking a bit surprised by Ranko's unexpected tactic, Ranma had a proud glint in his eyes that might border arrogance even though he hadn't done squat.

In the mean time Akane's brain was still trying to convince her rational self that her eyes hadn't had an acute case of seeing that the hell they wanted to see (as if she wanted to see that), and so she was still quite out of it.

Ranko for that matter was floating in the middle of the square staring nonplussed at her ex-assailers clearly not understanding herself what had just happened, but she was doing a great deal better than Akane in being out of it, in that, that she had her mouth closed.

"Well," said Ranma after a fashion "they're gone, so I guess we can go in." And with those words he walked towards school, followed by Ranko. The pixie though still appeared to be quite out of it. While flying behind Ranma, she was stealing glances behind her, looking very confused and mumbling something about not understanding a bloody thing of it.

If one were to look in her mind, they'd see her going repeatedly over the fight, trying to find when she actually might have been transforming all those students into quarter of animals. Finding none, she began looking for a time were she perhaps had a black-out, but couldn't find that either, so she started to go over the situation again, and again, and again till she crashed into a door.

Apparently not realising she had crashed into a door; she tried again to crash into it once again. She mumbled something incomprehensible, flew a bit back and once again crashed into the door. She didn't give up and kept bumping into it. It was a good thing for the door she apparently didn't realise she was bumping into it, or else she might have decided to use a tad more force.

She also didn't realise she was providing excellent amusement for Ranma who had leaned against the wall and just stared as the pixie kept bumping into the door over and over again. Eventually though, it bored him, and so he addressed the pixie, who mumbled something in reply, and then went on to bump into the door.

----------

Akane – kindly helped by a student sporting elk features, by way of crashing into her – came slowly back to reality. Now that she could try to comprehend the situation, she probably wished she had stayed away somewhere in obliviousness.

She closed her eyes, scratched her head frowning in the process. Taking a deep breath, feeling ready to face whatever was happening on she opened her eyes.

Maybe she had somehow hoped that the spectacle in front of her would disappear, or maybe better, that she'd wake up. Fate however wasn't that kind.

She stared at the group of students running aimlessly in panic all sporting animals traits, just as she had seen ten seconds before. Two were running in circles clutching their antlers frantically. Four others were zigzagging between trees two with pig noses another one with a cute wiggling bunny nose and another with a black-white nose that she could only attribute to a skunk. The rest were running hard going nowhere particular but staying on the field. There actually was only one person standing still, and that was Kuno, his boken still ready and aimed.

He had two long tall ears that certainly were not of the lapin kind. Where other students only sported one animal trait, in most cases a nose, Kuno wore besides two ears, also a donkey's nose. In addition he had quite a collection of red spots on his face. That was something that Kuno had above all other students. Apparently, Ranko had spent all her frustration on Kuno.

Akane wondered if Kuno inability to move was due to Ranko's attack, or Ranko's 'other' attack.

Somehow, Akane couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Kuno with donkey's ear and a donkey's nose. It was so appropriate. Her giggle turned to full blown laughter as she took in the whole situation of all those perverted boys now turned animals, which was appropriate since in the end they weren't much more than that: Animals.

And Akane laughed.

----------

"Hey Nabiki, you have to see this." Nabiki turned towards her classmate who was motioning with her hand to come over. Nabiki sighed and went over the balcony. She already knew about all the students sprouting animal anatomies. Normally she'd stay and watch such a spectacle, but she was too busy giving everyone back their bets. Since no one was beaten, she had to find a compromise, which happened to be giving everyone's money back.

She had disputed that all students were defeated, since all of them stopped fighting. The bettors however countered that all students had stopped fighting of their own free will. She said that it was hardly free will. The reason they stopped was due to something Ranko had done. That didn't work with them, they effectively countered that whatever their condition was, they still were able to fight, they simply choose not to.

She could easily just tell them to suck an egg, and that they had lost the bets and that's that. However, that wouldn't be very productive for the future. Call it customer friendly support. If they had the feeling that they were well supported, they would come back and that was essentially her aim. It stung a bit to give money back, but it kept the game interesting and business blooming.

She turned to her friend sitting next to her helping with giving the bets back. "Okay if you handle the rest? I'm going to see what's so hot outside."

Her friend nodded in approval, as Nabiki went over to the balcony and saw what was so shocking. Akane was still standing at the school gates laughing at something. Noting how Akane was laughing, Nabiki wondered if something had snapped in her little sister.

For a moment, Nabiki was slightly worried about her. Akane really wasn't the person to resort to full blown laughter certainly not in the public like that. Luckily she was sobering up opting to simply giggle.

Nabiki wasn't exactly surprised. She saw the irony in Akane's assailers developing an affinity for the animal world. All of them had acted like animals towards her for the last weeks. They got punished, not the way she expected but effective nonetheless.

Nabiki once again looked down at Akane who had now stopped laughing altogether and looked a lot more relaxed, as if some tension was gone.

Ranko, unlikely as it may be, probably had just received a plus point in Akane's book.

----------

Akane took a deep breath, and decided to start advancing to class. She was already late, but better show up late then skip altogether.

Hence, Akane walked over the school field, evading the many frantic frightened students going rampage. It somehow seemed all so unreal to her. As if she had entered the twilight zone, a just twilight zone.

She stopped and took a quick step back as an elk almost crashed into her. She observed the boy wearing palmate antlers, and idly wondered if all those antler boys going berserk like that weren't dangerous. The thought of locking them up in cages occurred to her, but quickly disregarded it finding it a bit too cruel.

When she reached Kuno, she stopped and peered at him from a safe distance. Seeing no reaction from him, she neared a bit. When that failed to move Kuno, she got a mischievous glint in her eyes. She pointed her index finger upwards and then straight at Kuno.

She mumbled something about how rude pointing was but kept nearing until her finger touched Kuno. He didn't budge. Akane pushed a little harder, he still didn't budge. Akane pressed all the way, and like some unbalanced stone statue, he fell stiffly on his side, keeping the exact same posture he had when standing.

He rocked a bit eventually coming to a standstill. Akane idly wondered why Kuno's clothes weren't moving, but reasoned that in the current situation that wasn't the weirdest thing.

Eventually she left Kuno to his own devices, and weaving a complex path – evading pigs and horses –reached school and walked inside.

She climbed the stairs and quickly reached her class to see Ranko apparently trying to run... fly over the door. She appeared to have little success since she kept smashing into the door without it budging. The door did however have some dents in it. Ranma was standing behind the pixie trying to catch her attention. Calling her name had apparently not worked since he was now waving his arms in front of her.

She walked over to Ranma, pushed him out of the way, waited for Ranko to rebound against the door and then opened it for her. Ranko flew in the classroom, straight at the teacher. Akane gave Ranma a triumphant smile while he himself looked incredulous at the pixie.

"I wouldn't be so cocky Akane, Ranko is heading straight for the..." Akane and Ranma winced when Ranko bumped into the teacher. The teacher – previously trying to catch the student's attention (all of them were looking at the school's latest addition to their animal garden) turned and looked at Ranko angrily. He was about to berate her about literally flying into people when he saw her confused eyes looking up at him.

"Teach?" she said very carefully.

The teacher, taking in her confused demeanour, eyed her warily "Yes?"

"How can normal people suddenly grow animal things?" Her eyes and voice gave every impression of being not home.

The teacher stared at Ranko awkwardly. He knew what she was referring to (he too had been looking out of the window), but even though he was teacher, he couldn't help her.

So he sighed, scratched his scalp a bit with his pen, and answered her. "I honestly have no idea."

----------

Eventually, everyone took their respective seats and class began.

Akane, Ranma and Ranko were indeed too late, but the teacher had, given the circumstances, released them from bucket duty.

Ranko took peace with the fact that somehow she had changed some people's anatomies, but was still trying to figure out how she had done this (after all, it could prove useful in the future). She of course did this on Ranma's head. She sat in lotus position, observing her hands, occasionally shaking them hoping to see of dust falling off. None did however.

Ranma in the mean time was lazily looking at the chalkboard not really interested, but nonetheless trying to maintain some degree of pretend interest. He didn't mind the pixie sitting on his head anymore. She was silent anyway, occupied trying to figure out what she had done.

All other members of the class were as Ranma lazily looking at the board trying their best to look as interested as possible, or as Akane a bit less lazily – which meant that they weren't supporting their head.

No wait, that wasn't exactly true. Six students were looking balefully at Ranma, specifically at Ranma instead of the little pixie on his head. Somehow, they figured this had to be his fault. Well, maybe they did realise it was Ranko's fault – they had, after all attacked her – the thing was, they couldn't blame her. Not that they had any wishes to date the seven and a half inch pixie, it just didn't felt right blaming such a lovely creature for something so horrible.

So it was with full conviction that six students, one part dog, one part horse, two part pig and the last two part bunny walked over to Ranma as soon as teacher changed classes.

"Turn us back" barked the dog student angrily.

"Huh?" answered Ranma intelligently, still a bit groggy.

"You've turned us into half animals, change us back." The horse probably tried to sound angry, but failed due to his extended mouth. What came out was some indignant whimpering.

"What? I didn't do anything." Ranma turned angrily towards the boys, irked that they accused him. His sudden movement didn't seem to bother Ranko, who was now constantly fluttering her wings, trying to see if she'd get any dust loose this way.

"Yes you did." Now two pigs had joined, and regardless of the lovely pink noses, they did look mad. Ranma couldn't help but stare at them as they spoke. Somehow their voices really didn't sound right.

"Come again?" asked Ranma, wanting to make sure he had heard them right.

"You did change us," both repeated angry. Ranma stared and then blinked. The noise those two were making really sounded off. It sounded like their noses were all stuffed up, but on the other hand was to clear for that. It was a really odd sound, but amusing nonetheless. Ranma made this clear by snickering at the two.

"Hey, this isn't funny, change us back." If the two pigs were funny, the two bunnies who now joined the conversation made Ranma buckle over his desk. A certain pixie fell perplexed on her bum; she immediately got up, and confused looked around.

"Yea, we know you've done this to us" this came from one of the pigs, who was supported by one of the bunnies, who on his turn was supported by the other pig. Before long all six were spouting their irritation of lack of human noses. The more they whined, the harder Ranma laughed tears filling his eyes.

Normally, he'd be annoyed and put out that they accused him of something he didn't do. But hearing them argue like that he couldn't stop laughing. The six stopped complaining when they noticed some people had come over to see what the commotion was all about and, on hearing the six, instantly took Ranma's example and laughed heartily. Even Ranko who took a rather unreal retour to earth hearing a student complain with a pig's nose was pointing at them and with another hand holding her belly laughing.

"Hahaha, you look like a pig, Hahaha, speak like a pig. I love what I've done, Hahahaha" Ranko fell again on her bum laughing but this time voluntarily.

Even Akane who sat next to Ranma was laughing, though at least she had the decency not keel over laughing, as some other members of her class were doing.

The six animals of the class crossed their arms looking annoyed and indignant. "Well, we don't think it's funny. Anyway, change us back."

Ranma gave them a glance, and fell into another fit of laughter. He did try to answer them though, hard as it was making sentences while laughing. "Can't ..., Haven't done it...ask her" Ranma pointed at the pixie, but none of the six followed his finger. They refused to believe she would do such a thing, even though said pixie was telling everyone what a great thing it was she had done.

All six humped offended "fine, if you don't want to tell us, we'll find a way ourselves," and with that left the group of gibbering students. With those words, even Akane's restraint gave and even she began laughing, heartily joining Ranma.

Sayuri who had joined the laughter noticed how Akane was leaning on Ranma's desk her face really close to Ranma's.

----------

"I hate rain," stated the girl hating rain.

"I mean, why does it have to rain like that?" Frustrated now, the girl wrinkled her nose and began asking questions about the nature of Japan's ecosystem.

"What's rain good for anyway?" now she was even doubting the need for rain to exist, putting its whole existence in question. Probably saddening said spectacle of nature though of course rain always had a tendency to look sad, no matter what you said about it.

"I'm all the way with ya brother." Though the sighing pixie might call the person brother, it would be a mean feat to consider this epitome of young femininity male.

"Why's that?" returned the epitome "You don't change and you need hot water to disappear." Idly she tested the ground under a tree, looking if it was dry enough to sit on, decided it was okay, and made herself comfortable.

The small pixie took that as an invitation to get comfy on the redhead's shoulder. The redhead didn't seem to mind.

"Well, my wings get all wet and heavy. It doesn't seem such a big deal, but it's really a drag to fly in rain." Ranma shrugged, and grabbed her bento – there were far more pressing concerns than rain. She looked at it, then looked at Ranko who in her turn, was intensely looking at the bento.

"Hey" Ranma looked at the pixie suspiciously, knowing full well what she wanted. The pixie however didn't seem to hear Ranma.

Ranma began shaking her shoulder vigorously "Ey Sis!" This got her attention.

"What? Are you going to open that bento or not?" even though being shaken around, Ranko kept her eyes fixated on the bento. Ranma clutched the bento between her small but strong hands tightly, and glared at her smaller mirror image.

"I'll open it alright. But not before we'll agree on one thing. You DON'T pick any food. I'll give you a fair piece, but you don't serve yourself, and you DON'T steal my food from my chopsticks." Ranko huffed at that, crossed her arms and looked away.

"No fair, you'll probably hardly give me anything" Ranma sighed and stared at the much desired bento. That was exactly what she was planning to do.

"You're twenty times smaller than me, how much can you eat anyway?" Ranma's reasoning didn't sway Ranko. Instead, she returned Ranma's glare challengingly. "Quite a lot thank you very much." Ranma stared at the fairy incredulous, and shook her head wonderingly. She just had no place to stuff all that food. Ranko could easily fit in half of the bento.

With a sigh, Ranma gave up "alright already, you can have half of my bento. But I'm the one giving it to ya." At her words, Ranko perked up with a brilliant cheeky smile on her face. She shouted, "Alright" and air-kicked. To express her gratitude further, she gave her larger version a sweet peck on her cheek.

Ranma began to turn red. "S... Stop that. Alright... ehm." Being out of her element, she fumbled with the bento a bit before opening it. Once it was open though, both Ranma as Ranko stared with glee at its delicious content.

Ranma grabbed her chopsticks, and began first slowly, but increasingly faster to feed Ranko and herself. She always took twice the exact same thing on her chopsticks, once for Ranko once for her so that she split the contents of the bento perfectly in two.

Once the bento was empty, and that didn't take long, both settled under the three for some well-deserved relaxation. She was very grateful that the students sporting animal thingies were all at the nurse's office. She really didn't feel like dealing with them now.

"Hey Ranko"

Still, someone apparently required her attention. She straightened herself, and looked at the girl with dark brown hair bound back in a ponytail. She was holding an umbrella, and looking at her oddly.

"Are you Ranko?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ranma was a still a little slow and scratched her scalp "Huh, no I'm Ra..."

"...nka, yea, you see, she's a sort of larger projection of me. I can do lot of stuff like that." Both Sayuri as Ranma looked incredulous at the Pixie. The pixie began to laugh awkwardly. She gave Ranma a punch with her elbow.

"You can?" Sayuri eyes showed doubt... actually, they showed that she didn't believe squat of it. She turned to Ranma for confirmation who herself was looking at Ranko as if she had gone insane. Of course, this didn't help Ranko's credibility any.

"Yea, all comes with the package. Can transform people into animals, and ehm, I can duplicate myself... well, make a more humanlike duplication of myself." Ranko snickered clumsily giving her sister meaningful glares that both could meant "Get it, you idiot" or "I'll hurt you". Ranma though, quick as ever, got it, and tried to imitate Ranko as best as he could.

"Yes" Ranma began chirpily. "People always look so awful at my pixie form." This came out as a long sad wail, which would fit better on a six year old who had his candy stolen all with the moist puppy eyes. "So once in a while, I duplicate myself as normal girl" Sayuri couldn't help but smile encouragingly at the bubbly redhead. If this girl said she was the pixie's duplicate, who was she to doubt them? Besides, she could change people into part animals, who knows what else she could do?

"Oh, alright." Both Ranma and Ranko looked amazed at Sayuri, astonished that she bought that story.

"At any rate, thanks for making those perverts pay. Changing them into animals is a perfect punishment for those..." she stared for a minute in space looking for the right word. "Those... those animals" both Saotome's slumped a bit.

"Besides that, do you know where Ranma is?" both redheads turned towards each other, looking intensely in each other eyes, nodded and then turned back to Sayuri.

Both answered as one "no clue whatsoever," they both said cutely.

"Oh." Sayuri was obviously disappointed. Though both Saotome's were as observant as say a stone when it came to subtleties, they didn't miss Sayuri's disappointment.

"What do you want with Ranma? Maybe I can help. He's my brother after all." Ranko's was pleasant and helpful. Ranma frowned at the pixie not understanding why she was stalling her.

"I want to invite him to eat lunch with me, Yuka and Akane."

"Why would you want that?" Ranma asked cautiously. People didn't generally invite him to eat lunch with him. Certainly not with people who had specifically asked him not to hang out with them.

"Well...," Sayuri began conspiratorial "I think Akane would really like that. But don't say I said that."

Ranma's mouth hung open. Ranko was a bit more subtle with her surprise but was baffled nonetheless. "Why'd you think that," Ranko asked very curious.

"Well, she's constantly talking about him. Mind you, it isn't exactly positive. But the girl must have a reason to always go on and on about him. That and she don't seem to realise how much she turns around to look at him." Then Sayuri pleasantly began to snicker "at this rate, I think her crush on the doctor won't last another day. Anyway, I'm gonna look for Ranma, if you see him, be sure to tell him to come over" and with that Sayuri walked away. Both Ranko and Ranma's gaze followed the girl until she was out of sight.

"How about that?" said Ranma simply, making herself once more comfortable under the tree. As it was, she wasn't even considering changing into male and going over.

"Yeah... how about that?" Ranko also got comfortable, but where Ranma just dozed off again, she had a speculating glint in her eyes. "How about that?" she once more mumbled to herself.

----------

It only took another five minutes before the two were once again bothered.

"Hey there pretty, are you new in this school?" Once again Ranma straightened himself, and looked at the two guys who she recognized had tried to introduce themselves yesterday.

"Huh... uhm, yeah, new since yesterday." Ranma scratched her head and regarded the two sleepily.

"You want us to give you a tour of the school?" this came from person with the straight brown hair.

"No, that's okay, I already know my way around here." It was then that they noticed the pixie who was lying in the girl's lap.

"Hey, are you Ranma's sister or something? Is that the same pixie, or do the people in your family each have their own pixie?" Ranma looked at the two uncomfortably, trying to get rid of the cobwebs in her head.

"hmmz, no. Actually, I'm Ranko's image or something. Because pixie's are small and freakish or such. All in the package" Seeing the two guys blink confused she sighed and waved at the pixie in her lap "Ask her" then she looked down at the pixie who, though awake, was forcefully keeping her eyes closed. "Well, ask her when she's in an answering mood."

Both boys looked at the pixie who wasn't doing a very good impression of someone asleep. They turned to each other and shrugged.

"Well, that's okay. I'm Daisuke, and this's Hiroshi. Also pretty cool what you did with those guys. Was quite a show."

"That's alright" Ranma replied sleepily.

"Well, we'll let you get back to sleep"

"thanks" and with those words Ranma just threw herself back once more relaxing, comfortable and in a matter of seconds sleeping.

----------

Another five minutes later.

"You're Ranma, the one who has defeated our champion Shampoo?"

"Can't you people leave me alone for just one second? I'm trying to take a bloody nap here." Ranma once more straightened himself, scratching her scalp again in frustration.

"What do you want?" Ranma looked at the two newcomers. One was a lean but short girl, and by clothing decidedly Amazon. She had short purple hair that she knotted in a bump on her head. The other one, not much taller wore her brown hair in a simply ponytail. The purple-head had a spear, the brown-head a sword.

"We are looking for Shampoo. She should have followed you. Where is she?" Ranma blinked at how they said each short phrase with a one-second pause in between. Eventually she looked to her left then to her right, not seeing Shampoo she shrugged and smiled sheepishly at the two.

"Well...I don't see her here. And I wouldn't know where she's otherwise. Last I've seen of her when was when I left your village" both girls smiled gratefully, and bowed in thanks.

"Thank you for your information. Can we bother you with one more question?" Ranma kept her guard now. She had some experience with Amazon, and they weren't of the peaceful kind. Also the fact that they were willing to let the subject 'Shampoo' go so easily raised more than a few questions. She told them the truth of course, but she certainly hadn't expected them to take it so readily.

"Sure, hit me." That got both of them confused apparently. Eventually they shrugged, and aimed a kick at her. Ranma was very lucky indeed that she had decided to be on her guard. she evaded their kicks easily.

"What's up with you guys", asked Ranma in anger. While Ranma was still a bit groggy from his sleep, he was wide awake now, so was Ranko. Both weren't happy.

"You asked us to hit you," replied the brown-head. Ranma groaned and kneaded her forehead in frustration.

"That was a figure of speech. I mean, sho... just ask your questions, alright?" both stared at Ranma as if she had gone crazy.

"Last time we heard of shampoo. There was this guy with her. He wore a yellow black bandana. And black hair. Looks always lost. And has fangs. Have you seen him?" Ranma looked up at the two confused. That was a surprising development. Still, she hadn't seen Ryoga since China.

"Nope, haven't seen him either" Ranma eventually replied gently.

Both Amazon looked at each other, nodded, turned back to Ranma, bowed and took off.

Ranma watched them bouncing away. She shrugged, and for the third time got back to sleep. Ranko, who hadn't really said anything in the exchange, for the third time got comfortable. Before long, both were fast asleep.

----------

Later, both were once again disturbed. This time however more physically as one donkey apparently was hugging them

"Oooh, magical pixie. You've taken on the appearance of a human being so we can be with each other for eternity. I've accepted your gift. Now let us eat lunch as lovers"

Luckily, this interruption didn't last long, since Ranma quickly pummelled the idiot, and, for good measure kicked the kendoist into a nearby wall.

Ranma was about to go back to sleep, when the school bell rang.

What followed is best cencored.

**Author Notes**

* * *

Well, I've really tried my best with this chapter. I've avoided the passive sense as much as possible (school rather haves you use the passive then the active in papers), admitted with Word's help. I hope you see some further improvement in my writing because I've been scanning a book (Anthony Horrowitz for those who want to know), taking notes, and applying it instantly. 

admitted, it doesn't have the same humour as my previous chapters and uses absurdity above jokes, but I still like it. I admit that people studdenly changing into part animals isn't exactly what you'd call Ranma humour. More like Disney humour. if you ask me why I choose to do this I am shamed to say I don't have an answer. The only thing I could say is that since their behaviour resembles animal behaviour, I might as well make them animals.

Is Akane out of character that she suddenly laughs like that? in the middle of the school-square no less? Maybe, but I wouldn't know how she'd otherwise react when she'd see something like that. In the manga's she was gradually getting comfortable with the oddness around her, whereas here she's directly presented with one of the weirder things.

Would Nabiki do that, return money? I think she would if she thought that it would good for business.

Nabiki with a friend? yes, I gave her a friend, friends even. I know many fanfics dub her as the ice queen of Furinkan without friends. I'm not planning to do that.

what are those two Amazons doing there? What are they talking about? where is Ryoga? Where is Shampoo for that matter? Who are those two anyway?

I'm not about to answer those questions, but what the people who have read the very first version of this story's first chapter, the one telling about Ranma and Ryoga meeting each other, and them going together to the Amazons should forget what they've read there. I've changed that scene

Hope you enjoyed part seven,

Cheers and Blessings,

Riverburn


End file.
